A Different Road
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: In one reality, Father Fujimoto found Yukio crying in the park and explained demons to him, thus beginning a journey of secrecy and lies from his brother. In another, Rin found him instead and suddenly the future isn't what it used to be.
1. A Liitle Trust, Maybe?

A/N: Want of nail fics are a personal like of mine. So, I thought, what if there had been one or more tiny changes in Ao no Exorcist?

Like Rin seeing demons from the start like his brother? Or Yukio actually trusting his twin from the get go? Personally, I think Fujimoto did them wrong by having Yukio lie to Rin for years, even if it was for his own good. So, enough ranting. On with the story! :)

Published: 02/17/2016

Warning: None for this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Little Trust, Maybe?**

Yukio shivered as he crouched he down in the park, his arms wrapped around his head as whimpers fell past his lips.

Why couldn't anyone else see them? Why didn't they bother anyone else? What were these things he kept seeing?

Was he going crazy?

Insane?

The six year old didn't understand many things, but even at his age he knew seeing things wasn't considered normal. Imaginary friends, sure. Monsters all around him, black and twisted and crawling everywhere?

Yukio let out another shudder.

He didn't want this.

He didn't like this.

He didn't want to see any more monsters, he didn't want to be different, he didn't want-

"Yuki? What's wrong? Where those kids pickin' on you again? I'm gonna kick their asses!"

Arms wrapped around him and Yukio gave a sigh of relief. Niisan was here. Niisan always kept him safe. Niisan always protected him, no matter what. Niisan-

Niisan always got in trouble for beating up anyone he even mildly thought was messing with his little brother. Niisan was better at Yukio in everything. He was stronger, friendlier, kinder. Nissan-

"Yuki, wha's wrong? Can't help if yah don't tell me! Come on, talk tha me little bro!"

Rin was shaking him slightly. Not that Yukio had noticed. He was too busy crying.

Yukio looked up.

His brothers eyes were wide and and earnest and filled with unconditional love. Sometimes, that grated Yukio too. Rin loves so freely, so completely. Any emotion he felt, he felt to the fullest, be it happiness or anger or love or sadness.

And Yukio?

He was envious, because he wasn't like that at all.

That envy didn't matter, though. Not then, not there, when he was nothing but a little boy crying the in the arms of his concerned older brother. Maybe in a few years, it would have made a difference and Yukio would have rejected the idea of asking for help.

Now, though?

If he didn't talk to someone, he was pretty sure he'd go mad.

So, he babbled. He talked about the monsters and how no one else could see them. He talked about how they were everywhere. How they crept out of the shadows and wandered around causing mischief. He just kept talking and talking while Rin sat silently, not saying a thing. Finally, Yukio breathed and stopped saying anything at all.

Then, he froze.

What had he just-

Had he just told Rin?

Oh god, his brother was going to think he was insane! Wide-eyed, Yukio glanced up at his brother. First, there was relief. Rin did not have a look that said you're-our-of-you're-mind, what-are-you-babbling-about. Second was worry. Rin looked like he was contemplating something.

Rin and thinking?

Never a good sign.

"Niisan?" Yukio spoke hesitantly.

Rin's eyes snapped back to him.

"Where's the nearest monster, Yuki?"

There was no doubt in Rin's voice. Rin couldn't see the monsters. Rin couldn't see the things Yukio ranted about. He couldn't see or hear them or even perceive them, but that didn't matter much to Rin Okumura.

He knew his little brother was smarter than him, something Rin was damn proud of. If Yukio said there were monsters that no one but he could see, then there were monsters, period, end of discussion. It was just that simple to Rin.

Slowly, Yukio lifted his hand and pointed at one of those weird little dust balls just floating around next to the slide. Rin turned towards the direction and stood slowly before making his way towards an object he couldn't see.

"Here?" Rin asked, motioning above the slide.

Yukio, his word quota done for the day, nodded.

Rin's expression became firm before, without a moment's hesitation, without even considering he'd be swinging at air, he turned and smashed his fist right onto the floating dust creature. Yukio jumped when Rin's fist hit the thing straight on.

Most people just went through them!

"Did I get it, Yuki!?" Rin asked.

Yukio nodded slowly before reality hit him. Rin had just hit one of the monsters. Scratch that, _of course_ Rin had hit one of the monsters, Rin's default to anything that hurt his brother was his fists! Yukio's eyes darted down to the former dust ball as it whimpered a last pitiful breath. Kinda like a bug, really, only bigger.

Silence and tears forgotten, Yukio sprung up.

"You idiot!" He waved his fists angrily at a now surprised Rin. "What if tha other monsters come after us, cause you hurt the little one?!" Yukio screamed.

Rin just lifted a single eyebrow before smirking at him. Crossing his arms, Rin replied with all the blind overconfidence of a six year old who could beat up someone three times his age. "I'll kick their asses, that's wha- oh shit. I think I can see em too now!" Rin exclaimed, pointing wildly behind Yukio.

Yukio's heart sank.

Was Rin making fun of him? Rin? The idea of his Niisan actually doing that did not compute in the six year old's mind so he decided to look behind him just in case.

Crap.

There were a bunch of the 'little ones'. And, they were coming right for the two twins.

"Shit! Let's get outta here!"

One moment, Yukio was standing of his own volition.

The next, he was over his brother's shoulder as Rin ran as if the fires of hell were behind him.

"Niisan! Put me down!" Yukio shouted.

"Nuh-uh! You're too slow, Yuki!"

Elsewhere, Father Fujimoto flinched forward for no apparent reason. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He felt a shudder. Where were the boys? He had to find them!

At True Cross, Mephisto paused as he felt a disturbance, a change echoing across time and space that only he and perhaps his father might be able to detect.

The pieces had changed.

Cackling, the director sat down and idly wondered what had changed to cause even him to notice, and how he could use it to his advantage.


	2. A Boy and his Dog

A/N: So, there's a reference to Supernatural here. This won't be a crossover, though. I just couldn't resist when I learned one of the Eight Demon Kings was named Azazel.

Other than Iblis and Amaimon, I really don't have many plans for the Demon Kings. Iblis won't show up until later. Amaimon in the next few chapters.

Published: 02/23/2016

Warnings: Violence against children. A little blood. Out of control animal.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Boy and his Dog**

Yukio kicked and screamed all the way home.

Physically weak and sick he might be, but let it never be said that Yukio Okumura wasn't stubborn. Tenacity seems to be a trait of any important character.

"Lemme down! Rin, I can run by myself!"

"Nuh, uh, Yuki! I'm the big bro so I protect you." Rin singsonged.

Many years later, Yukio would smirk evilly, remember this moment, and start shooting indiscriminately at his brother's feet in retaliation for the embarrassment of being forcibly carried through town as onlookers could only look in confusion.

Behind them, the multitude of tiny ones coalesced, turning into a massive dark cloud that spun into a tornado, aiming its way towards the twins.

"Shit!" Rin cried out, turning sharply before jumping up as high as he could. The crowd gave a yelp as the six year old began to hop from head to head.

Yukio blinked before glaring down at Rin.

"Rin, you can't jump on people!"

Rin, however, just shrugged.

"Then they shouldn't have been in the way. Silly Yuki." Rin rolled his eyes.

Yukio's eye twitched. In many years to come, he'd get a facial indent by the age of sixteen simply because Rin had a tendency to make his eye twitch so damn much.

"Oi, bastard!"

"Stop jumping on people's heads!"

"Damn brats!"

"Little trouble makers! Stop!"

Rin, of course, ignored them all. The monsters seemed to ignore normal people. They also seemed to just phase through them, which was just plain weird. Leaping over one more person, Rin ran into an alleyway, glancing around every which way.

Where to go, where to go, monsters closing in, where to-

"Ow!"

Rin gasped as Yukio swung around and kicked him in the chest. Caught by surprise, Rin let go of his brother. Yukio gave out a slight cry as he fell off.

Then, with all the dignity a six year old could manage, Yukio stood, turned, and placed his hands on his hips as he glowered at Rin.

"I can walk by myself, Niisan!" Yukio attempted to sound threatening. Keyword being attempted. Yukio had a moment's warning before Rin glomped him. "Rin!"

"You are so adorable!"

Yukio twitched and blushed. Stupid Rin and his brother complex.

"Let me-" Yukio paused, eyes locked on the growling half dead dog making its way towards them from behind Rin's back. So, he did what most normal children do when faced with a monster that looks like it's about to eat you.

He screamed.

Rin responded by spinning around, locking eyes with the dog, and narrowing his eyes.

For once, Yukio thought Rin would be serious. For once, he had faith in his brother. He thought Rin would look at the situation and come to the logical conclusion of retreat.

Instead…

"Aw, who's a good dog? Yes you are, boy."

Yukio twitched.

"Rin, stop playing with the demon dog!"

"He's cute. I think I'll keep him. I'll name him Ceb and I'll take him home and feed him and love him." Rin waved off Yukio as he got the dog to roll over and began to scratch his belly. Rin sniffed before recoiling. "And bathe him. definitely bathe."

"It smells 'cause it's dead! Put him down, Rin!"

Rin, however, just glared.

"Does he look dead to you?" Rin rolled his eyes and motioned to the exposed jaw bone and rotting flesh.

"Yes." Yukio deadpanned. Honestly. It was almost as if Rin couldn't…

Rin couldn't see it!

Of course! Yukio didn't know how monster seeing worked, since he'd always been able to see them, but Rin was new to it. Maybe it hasn't sunk in just yet and he could only see some of them?

Unknown to Yukio, Rin's loss of ability to see demons was born of Kurikara's seal pulling on him the second it began to crack with Rin smashing a Coal Tar. Yukio wasn't to know that, however, so he just assumed Rin just wasn't able to see monsters fully yet. Had he known, he might have made a different choice. Since he didn't, however...

"Rin, it's like the dust balls!" Yukio shouted out.

Rin froze before glancing down at the dog that was happily wagging his tail at him.

"... Maybe he's a nice monster?" Rin suggested. He'd always wanted a dog.

As if to prove him wrong, Ceb decided to claw at Rin at that very moment.

"Ow!" Rin recoiled as he was gashed across the chest. The dog barked and backed away before lifting his head and howling.

Rin and Yukio trembled as more demon dogs appeared around them, baring their fangs and as mutilated as Ceb. Ceb gave a glare and let out another bark. The other dogs took it as command and pounced.

Yukio screamed and covered his head with his arms when he suddenly felt a weight on top of him. Rin was shielding him and the elder Okumura cried out as one of the dogs bit him.

Rin was shaking.

Protect Yukio.

Protect his brother.

Protect.

Protect.

 **Protect**.

Rin gave out a scream as blue flame burst from his body. The ghouls that had been attacking the boys howled as the demons possessing them were forcibly expelled. The bodies fell to the ground.

On the other side of the planet, Amaimon raised his head and narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer paused as he felt a burst of pure energy that reminded him of father. It was gone as quickly as it came.

Egyn paid the flare no mind. The oceans were his. Anything else was beneath his contempt.

Iblis' eyes narrowed and he gave a roar of fury, causing a sudden heat wave to consume the desert he currently occupied. Considering the heat normally found in deserts…

Azazel, on the other side of the Pacific, paused in his task of terrorizing Sam Winchester. No matter. He needed to gather the Special Children to break Lucifer's seal. Anything else was irelevant.

Astaroth and Beelzebub… Failed to notice a thing, they were was currently in Gehenna.

And Samael? His eyes widened in shock as he fell from his chair. So soon? What was Fujimoto thinking? Then, he contemplated how to work this to his advantage. Mephisto Pheles was a strategist at heart, after all.

Ceb himself reeled back at the blue fire. What was this? Was this the power that he wanted to fight? It was… Beautiful, really. And that boy hadn't been so bad.

And, so it was that when Father Fujimoto ran into the alley ten minutes later, it was to find a passed out Rin and Yukio being guarded by a growling dog ghoul of all things.

* * *

A/N: this is short. I know. I probably should have just added it to the last chapter, now that I think about it…

However, I promise the next chapter will be at least 3,000 words!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed his story! :)


	3. Changing of Fate

A/N: Thank you all for the many responses! Just wow. Thanks :D

And yes, this story will follow Yukio and Rin into the Academy. I'm not too sure if I want Yukio to teach yet, though. We'll see when I get there.

Toby and Guy? What is that? Huh. Power of Google, don't fail me now.

Kuro and Ceb will meet soon, I assure you all. Although Ceb is going on a vacation.

As for my Supernatural reference, hm… In Blue Exorcist, Lucifer is sick and his vessel can't properly contain him. This matches with Supernatural since only Sam can contain him properly. His appearance in Blue Exorcist could be him leaching across the seal. Or he could have been freed Cyrus causing the Illuminati arc. Hm… I think I might make an arc for that.

Published: 03/02/2016

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Changing of Fate**

To say Iblis was angry would be an understatement. He wasn't angry. No, he wasn't angry at all. Calling the emotion he currently felt 'anger' would be an understatement. Oh no.

The fallen Djinn who looked remarkably like Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar, The Last Airbender, didn't feel anger as he paced up and down his underground strongehold.

No, Iblis did not feel anger at all. What he felt was a burning fury of utter hatred and rage.

He was the King of Fire, the Lord of Flame, the God of Ashes, Heat, anything associated with fire, really. For there to be a flame stronger than his own other than his father was inconceivable. It was unacceptable. It made his blood churn and fury echo through him.

Attacking his father's spawn, however, would be downright suicidal. Satan would never stand for his only true flame heir to be struck down and Iblis was sure the traitor Samael was guarding the boy. It was just like Samael, really, to cause chaos like that. Bloody anarchist.

Iblis wasn't stupid enough to challenge Samael. Alone, he'd lose. Maybe if he convinced two of his brothers, but he doubted they'd give too much of a damn about father's latest Hanyu, even if this one had a higher potential than the rest.

But, that brat needed to go. Getting rid of the last brat that had inherited blue flames had been hard en-

Iblis froze.

Then, he cackled long and hard.

Yea, that would work.

He would kill two birds with one stone! He'd get the two half breed children of Satan to kill one another!

Sealing the first child away had been difficult. He'd have to find a way to convince the other to attack this new threat he had felt echoing across the planet. He was only half demon, after all, so most binding rituals wouldn't work.

He'd find a way.

Iblis was ancient, and his kind were known for patience. Even if it took him a decade, he'd succeed.

Only he could be the King of Flame, after all.

* * *

Amaimon was a being who ran by his instincts. He simply did what he felt like doing at the moment and let that drive him. If something bored him, he ignored it. He wasn't a being who felt love or hate in particular, not usually. There were few exceptions.

Exorcists drove a special hatred in his heart, but that was only because they refused to leave him be.

He didn't mind when they killed other demons. He truly didn't. If the demon was too weak, well, they got what was coming to them.

What annoyed him about exorcists was how persistent they were. Anytime they heard he was around, they'd attack. He'd be forced to fend them off. Sure, it was fun to slaughter a group of them but it got annoying after awhile.

He couldn't go anywhere without getting sprinkled with holy water!

Elsewhere, Egyn laughed at the misfortune he'd indirectly caused his little brother.

Amaimon loved Samael. He truly did. Mephisto had been more of a father to him than Satan. It was Mephisto that had guided him in his early years. It was Mephisto who had raised him up. It was Mephisto to whom Amaimon swore his allegiance, not Satan, not Lucifer, and not even his mother, Gaia.

Traveling through the Mediterranean, Percy Jackson nearly toppled over. The feeling of relief was odd but whatever. He'd take what he could get in this brutal war against the Goddess of the Earth.

Amaimon, all and all, was a creature who functioned on instinct. Curiosity was what drove him.

Rin Okumura had ignited that curiosity. To awaken so soon… A child. In demon terms, Okumura wasn't even a babe out of his mother's womb! Amaimon was fascinated.

And, just like that, another spoke on the wheel of fate changed that day.

* * *

Father Fujimoto glared at the ghoul. It bared its rotten fangs and crouched on its hind legs defensively before his two boys.

Wait…

Defensively?

Fujimoto glared right back and prepared himself to slaughter the damn thing, hopefully without waking the kids. Then, he heard the telltale flap of wings and snapped his head up.

"Well, this is just fascinating."

"Mephisto." Fujimoto acknowledged. "Did you do this?" He motioned towards his sleeping children who were still being guarded by an angry ghoul… Who was glaring death at Mephisto and barking out threats wildly.

Mephisto gave out a tiny little laugh.

"Me? Cause something like this? Never!" The anarchist exclaimed, covering his mouth in mock surprise. "I am shocked you would ever consider such a possibility, old friend!"

It took less than three seconds for the Paladin to pin Mephisto to a wall, a rune encrusted dagger picking underneath Mephisto's rib. The Fallen Angel froze. A demon killing blade wouldn't kill him, no.

But, it would hurt like a bitch. He'd also have to find a new body and he liked his current vessel. He'd been using it for centuries. Finding a new one tailor made to contain his spirit would be such a pain.

"I give you my word," Mephisto began, "I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Fujimoto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Then, the Paladin nodded and let go of the Demon Lord, backing away.

The ghoul barked again.

Fujimoto twitched and resisted the urge to gut the damn thing. Something told him killing that particular ghoul would be a problem, and not in the 'it's a difficult thing to do' kind of way.

It was then that Rin's eyes blinked open. It took the child a moment to orient himself and remember where exactly he was before his eyes snapped down to Yukio. Good. Still there. Rin sighed in relief. Yuki was okay.

Then, his eyes started darting around the alley. His eyes locked first on the ghoul and he screamed, reeling back and pushing Yukio behind him.

Ceb jumped back in surprise. Then, with a sad whine, the dog ghoul ran off.

Fujimoto blinked. Then, he went into overprotective parent mode.

Honestly, people. Where the hell do you think Rin got it from? Satan? Big brother Lucy? Amaimon? Nope. None of the above.

"Rin! What on Earth happened here!"

Rin jumped, only then noticing his father. He did what most children would do upon spotting a parental figure after a traumatic experience.

"Daddy!" Rin cried out and moved to stand… Only to realize he still had Yukio on top of him. Blinking, Rin stared down at his brother before hugging him harder.

"Rin, what happened here!" Fujimoto repeated.

"We were attacked by little dusty balls and then I found a doggy and he was cute and he let me pet 'im, but he wasn' really a doggy and he called other fake doggies an' they tried to hurt Yuki but I wouldn' let 'em and then there was this pretty light and it was totally badass and the monsters went away!" Rin babbled.

Fujimoto could only stare.

Behind him, Mephiston cackled. Oh, this was just rich. Still, Mephisto contemplated his next move. Obviously, Rin's feelings for his brother were enough to shatter the seal he's created. That was concerning. It meant Rin was stronger than he'd fear. Mephisto considered killing the boy then and there, but what a waste of effort would that be after all his manipulations! No, he'd just have to... Modify his plans.

"Daddy," Rin began, looking Mephisto up and down. "Who's the weird gay clown you brought whiff you? Is he our new daddy? Cause I don' wan' him! He's creppy!" Rin declared.

Mephisto's laughs came to an abrupt fault and he glared at the brat. That little shit!

Fujimoto closed his eyes. Why, oh why, had he wanted kids again? They were going to end up giving him a heart attack at this rate.

With a sigh, he looked down to Rin.

"Rin, give me your brother. We need to talk, but not here. Back at the monastery." Fujimoto told him, holding out his arms for Yukio.

"Nuh uh!" Rin cried, pulling Yukio back. "Yuki stays with me! If more bad dogs come, I can use my superpower!" Fujimoto blanched. That was a terrible idea! "Hey, daddy, does that make me a superhero? Will I be able to fly an' shoot laser beams an' will I get a cool costume an' will Yuki be my sidekick an'-"

"Niisan…"

Rin's speech came to a halt. Glancing down, he acknowledged his tired brother.

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Shuddap and lemme sleep!"

With that, Yukio smacked Rin upside the head, gave a sigh, and buried his head in his brother's shoulder. Mephisto, ever the opportunist, summoned a camera out of thin air and snapped a picture.

Hey, you never know when future blackmail material may be useful.

Brother complex coed and gently stood. Most six year olds would topple over. Rin was not most six year olds. Most six year olds didn't have super strength.

"Let's go!" Rin whispered rather loudly… And got a smack for his troubles.

Fujimoto groaned.

Rin would be the death of him. He just knew it. Beside him, Mephisto continued to rather badly conceal his laugh. Bastard. Fujimoto would make him pay for it later.

* * *

A/N: So! About Iblis' plan. I'm planning to add a new character. Although, I guess it really isn't an OC since it's a character from another series who also wields blue flames. Any guesses on the identity? Hint; I have the series this character is from in my story favorites.


	4. The Lost Child

A/N: Ah. I've been busy. Work has been chaotic and sonis college. Sorry for the late update! Time flows faster than you think. I hadn't realized it had been nearly three weeks until I checked the story, and wow!

Also, to the person who recommend Toby and Guy, hilarious! I wish there were more of them :) I recommend it to anyone who doesn't freak about guy on guy. If you do, avoid. I'm a guy but it doesn't bother me, although that might just be because I'm bi. Meh.

On with the story!

Published: 03/24/25

Warnings: Just speculation on my part. Let's face it. How exactly can Yukio see demons from the start if, in Canon, Mephisto is actually capable of undoing a demon taint that lets people see them in the first place?

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Lost Child**

It was cold here in the dark.

So cold.

They could not remember the last time they had seen light. They could not remember the last time he had been free. The feeling of chains binding their arms was all they knew, all they had ever known.

This was reality.

This was existence.

There was no other reality but this one.

Their name was irrelevant. Names had no meaning here. Their gender was also irrelevant. They had been chained so long that the concept of boy and girl was beyond them. Were they a girl? Were they a boy? They no longer remembered. Was there a difference? What was the difference? Did it matter at all?

What they wouldn't give to just die already.

It was a depressing thought, one brought on by untold years sealed away into the dark.

Suddenly, there was light. A small sliver, making its way.

Cringing back at a luminescence that they had not seen in decades, they scrunched their eyes closed.

"Blood brother of mine. I've come to free you! I'll break those chains! Honestly, Samael and his games- are you alright?"

Brother? They were male? That was what brother meant, correct?

Iblis was taking a gamble.

His gamble was simple: Mephisto actually cared what happened to Father's latest Hanyou. He suspected the boy was under Samael's guard but that was only speculation.

Speculation based on location. If Mephisto hadn't realized he had a half brother literally hiding underneath his nose he didn't deserve the title of Demon King.

If Samael was truly guarding the boy, then… He had the key to controlling this weapon of his. He'd blame Samael for these chains and for the time it took him to liberate his wayward brother.

Samael, after all, was Chronokinetic, a controller of time. Therefore, Samael sealing someone away and sending them to the future wasn't far fetched at all.

A broken whisper shattered the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Iblis questioned as he made his way forth towards the chained figure with its head bowed.

"Let…"

Let?

"Me…"

Me?

"D…"

Die? How utterly wonderful and broken! This would be easier than Iblis had initially suspected.

Then, orange glowing eyes snapped up and Iblis couldn't resist the urge to flinch back.

"Destroy you!"

Blue flame exploded around them and that was the last Iblis remembered before he too lost control.

He'd forgotten why he needed this one specifically.

 _How foolish of me,_ was his last thought, as his demonic instinct took over.

* * *

Rin happily hummed.

Yuki was safe. Daddy was here. The gay clown was weird but whatever. And Rin could have sworn Ceb was following them but anytime turned to check the little Judas was mysteriously missing so he assumed it was just his imagination.

(Follow master. Protect master. Regain master's trust. Ooh, a cat!)

Rin scrunched his nose as he heard a cat screech. What was that about?

Yukio's eyes blinked open slowly. Letting out a loud yawn, the little boy extended his arms out above his head. For some reason, someone yelled ow.

Confused but too tired to care, Yukio turned his head back into his pillow.

His warm, softish, not-hard-enough-to-be-a-pillow, pillow.

Eyes snapped open.

It was then that Yukio realized his position.

More importantly, it was then that Yukio realized they were in the middle of a crowded street. In the middle of a crowded street and cradled in the arms of Rin Okumura, who somehow managed to make an embarrassing situation worse by cooing at him at random intervals between humming the Fairy Tail theme song.

Yukio twitched.

Rin only had a moment's warning.

It was insufficient.

"Put me down!"

Rin grunted as legs struck his chest once more. With a gasp he dropped Yukio. Yukio yelped as his back hit the floor. Then, the six year old scrambled up and glared.

"Niisan! I can walk by myself!" Yukio snapped.

Rin glared right back.

"You were sleepin'! And anytime we tried to wake you, you smacked me and said to let you go back to sleep, meany head!"

Yukio blinked.

Meany head?

Since when does Rin censor himself?

Wait.

We?

Mephisto cackled.

Yukio jumped and spun, only then noticing his father and… Bright colors, strange suit, face make up… Was that a gay clown?

"Dad… Why is there a gay clown standing next to you?" Yukio asked, bewildered.

Rin laughed, Mephisto twitched, and Fujimoto paled. Was Rin corrupting his brother? Oh god.

One wild child was exhausting enough.

Two?

He'd die.

* * *

By the time they made it back to church things had noticeably calmed down, if you define calm as Rin babbling about his awesome super power and how Yukio would be his sidekick and maybe gain powers of his own.

Yukio tried very hard to not be jealous.

Rin couldn't even see the monsters before, and now he even had a superpower! How unfair was that!

Although, Rin's assurance that if he had powers, Yukio must too assured the young boy. Who wouldn't want awesome flame powers?

"Sit." Fujimoto commanded.

Both boys trotted over and sat at the table before looking up expectantly at Fujimoto in silence.

It was moments like these that Fujimoto realized that no matter how stressful kids could be, especially half demonic kids, they still respected him and viewed him as their own person hero.

The joys of fatherhood.

Fujimoto sighed as he sat down at the opposite end. Mephisto lingered. The rest of the clergymen seemed to waver by the door, unsure of whether to enter or not. All of them knew the truth.

Fujimoto trusted each explicitly. Carrying a burden like this was not something he could have ever done alone.

"Yukio, Rin's told me what happened from his point of view. Would you kindly explain yours?" Fujimoto, full father mode, asked.

Yukio hesitated.

Telling his dad that he heard and saw things that aren't suppose to exist didn't sound like a good idea at all. In fact, the very idea terrified him. What would dad say? What would dad do? Would they take him to a doctor?

Then again, Rin had been going on nonstop about his newly found status as the next Human Torch. For all he knew, dad thought they were just playing a game that had ended with them in an alley.

Yukio, unlike his brother, hesitated.

He was scared.

He was frightened.

Truly, he was. But, like Rin, there was also another factor that outdid the fear.

He trusted his dad.

So, with a quiver in his voice, Yukio spoke. He didn't hold anything back. He told his dad about the monsters and how he could always see them and how they had always been there and how they terrified him and the voices he'd hear that no one else could. He spoke of the tiny ones and the rotten ones all things under the sun.

He told his dad how he'd told Rin and how Rin's response was to hit one and how they'd been chased and ended up in the alley. Here, he paused.

"The dogs… They jumped on us. I… I blacked out after that." Yukio admitted.

"I used my awesome Shonen powers to save us!"

"Don't interrupt me, Rin!"

"I didn't! You blacked out! Onivously," Rin stuttered, "you were done."

Fujimoto sighed as he heard gasps. Well. At least they were keeping quiet.

"A bond between brothers broke the seal! Ah, the irony, no, Fujimoto?" Mephisto seemed to find mirth in any situation.

"What's a seal, daddy?"

Yukio perked. He, too, was curious. What was a seal? Hey, he's six. Genius or no, you can't expect him to know.

Fujimoto locked eyes with Rin.

"Rin… Your… Superpowers," Mephisto snorted, earning a glare from Fujimoto. The Demon Lord responded by lifting his hands in mock surrender. Rolling his eyes, Fujimoto turned back towards the twins. "Your super powers were sealed at birth, Rin." Fujimoto revealed.

Rin blinked.

"Wha- you mean I've always been a badass Shonen and you made me normal!" Rin was offended.

Children dream of having powers.

Rin actually had said powers.

Therefore, to know they might have been taken away was shocking. Had anyone other than his dad spoken those words Rin would have likely been outright furious instead of just annoyed.

Fujimoto twitched.

"Yes, Rin. Your powers were sealed for your protection. They were too dangerous for a baby to control. You could have burned the house down." Fujimoto edited the story. Telling a child he was the secret love child of the source of all evil wasn't exactly something anyone should do.

That was capable of messing with the psyche of someone far older than Rin. Fujimoto didn't want to think of how it would affect Rin or Yukio, so he kept silent- for now.

Rin nodded. That made sense.

"Mephisto here did the sealing." Fujimoto waved at Mephisto, who smiled and waved at the boys.

Rin's eyes widened.

"You let that creepy clown near me when I was a baby!"

Mephisto fumed. That boy was seriously getting on his last nerve built by brat!

"Wait… What about me?" Yukio asked.

"You were born normal, Yukio." Fujimoto revealed and Yukio's heart sank. He… Wasn't getting superpowers. This-

"How do you know?" Rin shot back.

Fujimoto blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yuki could still have powers, they just haven' awakined yet." Rin pointed out.

Yukio looked up.

So, there was still hope?

Rin turned to Yukio.

"Don't worry, bro! I'll help you get powers so we can be awesome Shonen heroes!"

"That," Mephisto finally spoke, "Would be a terrible idea, children."

Rin glared.

"Why?"

"Because, those monsters? Think of them as moths to your flame. As long as the power was dormant, they could ignore your existence. That is no longer the case. Now, every demon within several kilometers can-"

"Wha' does 'dormant' mean?"

…

Mephisto had forgotten that he was talking to children.

* * *

"He'll need a teacher."

Fujimoto was pacing. The kids were asleep. It had been hours since he put them to be bed.

"He'll need to learn control. And you can't send him back to school. What if he gets angry again? Enhanced strength can be waved off. Burning down a school cannot."

Fujimoto continued to pace.

"If you would hand him over to me-"

"I'm not letting you turn my son into a weapon against your father, Mephisto." Fujimoto snapped.

Mephisto rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that the idea from the start?"

When Fujimoto didn't reply, Mephisto looked up… And was surprised to find tears straining against Fujimoto's eyes. Realization struck him like a lightning rod.

"You… You've become attached to them! Oh, the irony."

Fujimoto glared.

"Enough of the aft, Mephisto. I know you. You tend to throw jokes and act like a jackass whenever you're truly worried. Drop the mask."

Mephisto froze. Then, he smiled. There was a reason he liked this human so. Few were the humans that could see past whatever web he spun and see the true him.

Turning to face the Paladin, Mephisto spoke. "This changes the playing field, old friend."

Fujimoto snorted.

"No shit."

"You fail to understand. Rin's awakening echoed. Demons all over the planet felt it. I felt it. It's worse than you think."

Fujimoto paled.

"Why didn't you mention that before!"

"In front of the children? Surely you jest. I suggest you allow me to bring them both into True Cross. You're welcome to follow, of course. I'll be blunt, Shiro. The barriers here won't hold out a day against what's coming. I could literally feel Iblis boil over in rage. In fact, I think he just triggered global warming."

Fujimoto shuddered.

Still…

"But, to bring them into the academy… Into this life at such a young age… I-"

"Do you have a choice? You'd of had to anyways if Yukio had turned to you instead of his brother, if not out of desire then out of need to protect them both. Knowledge is everything, Shiro. Would you leave them defenseless or shall you agree to my deal?"

Fujimoto considered.

But really, what choice was there?

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Mephisto was a trickster.

It was fun.

He liked his games. His lies. His deceptions. It was fun, plain and simple.

That's not to say he was a sadist. He didn't enjoy outright suffering. No, no, no. But playing tricks? That was fun!

Playing a trick on the twins was one that could blow up in his face, especially since he was also deceiving Shiro, but it was too much fun!

Truth be told, he'd tried the same technique on Yukio that he had on Rin.

It hadn't worked.

At first, he thought it was because the child had no powers. Then, he noticed little baby Yukio batting a Coal Tar away in annoyance.

Something he had no right to be seeing to Mephisto used special eye drops to render him unable to see demonic entities.

It hadn't worked either.

Every seal he could think of and use failed.

Nothing he attempted worked.

The baby continued to see.

It was frustrating.

It was annoying.

It was a challenge.

It was fascinating.

Yukio had power.

Mephisto was sure of that. Now, finding out that power… Mephisto was curious. A curious Mephisto was a dangerous Mephisto.

Although…

Which twin was more interesting, he pondered.

Yukio, mysteriously immune to any seal he attempted, or Rin, who shattered his strongest to the point where another one would be a mute point since the remains of the last one still clung to the boy indivisible to all but their initial castor.

Oh yes.

Mephisto would enjoy his tricks just a while longer.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm considering writing either a crossover or a semi spin off from this Fanfiction with Devil May Cry. In it, Dante will either meet Rin when Rin's a kid and realize he's a half demon like Dante or Mephosto will hire Dante to train Rin in a situation like the above where he awakens early. I might write it up within the next week.

What do you guys think?

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. The Kidnapping of Yukio Okumura

A/N: so, I had a request to update this. I'd actually forgot to do it. I've been busy with my own personal novel.

Anyways, enjoy!

Published: 4/16/2016

Warnings: Violence against children, I guess.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Kidnapping of Yukio Okumura**

Amaimon's plan was a simple one.

He would pop in, find his wayward half brother, cart him off to some remote area, and play for a bit.

Children liked to play, correct? Amaimon loved to play! Perhaps his new brother would love to play too?

They would play and Amaimon expected to win. He expected his little half brother would be weak and fragile and soft, like the humans he clung to, and he, Amaimon, would be his teacher as Samael had done for him.

Amaimon could see it now: him, standing tall and proud, a single hand on his hip as he gazed up at the sky, light shining behind him. The half brother whose name he hadn't bothered to learn yet, watching him with wide eyed adoration. The rest of his siblings, cheering on the sides.

Except Beelzebub. That video game obsessed freak irked Amaimon to no end. Why play games were you slaughter endless innocents when you could actually do it real life?

Of course, killing people like that was boring. Amaimon did it anyways. It tended to draw the stronger Exorcists instead of the bug like ones that seemed fond of stalking his every turn.

Getting through the barrier at the monastery was child's play. Normally, it would have taken Amaimon more than a couple of hours to reach Japan. However, with one of Samael's trusty keys in hand for whenever Amaimon decided to visit, it was child's play.

Truth be told, he'd gotten lost. And, one of Astaroth's hounds wouldn't stop growling at him anytime he had it near the target. Amaimon would have just eliminated the damn thing, but it was wearing a strange suit of armor that had the word 'plot' scribbled on it that seemed to cause the mutt to survive even the most brutal of Amaimon's attacks.

Amaimon was annoyed. He knew who was going to pay for said annoyance.

Astaroth, the youngest of the Demon Kings, flinched. Crap! Which one had he pissed off now? He seriously hoped it wasn't Iblis again.

Amaimon internally cheered as he managed to get into the monastery. Part of him wondered how it had been so easy. What security was this?

Unknown to Amaimon, Mephisto held a bag of popcorn as he floated above the monastery in his favorite chair.

Chewing on his snack, Mephisto spoke.

"Sorry, old friend. This is just far too amusing to pass up. And, I did warn you that they would come. My, my. You should have listened to me, Shiro."

* * *

Yukio Okumura could not sleep.

He could not sleep because he had had a long day.

He could not sleep because Rin could see the monsters now.

He could not slept because daddy now knew.

He could not sleep because he kept wondering who the weird clown guy was.

Most of all, however, he could not sleep because…

Yukio gave a small shout, turned over, grabbed a pillow, and shoved it over his head. It was useless. It was ineffective. He could still-

Rin snored. Well, daddy called it snoring. Yukio called it imitating a foghorn.

Suddenly, there was the sound of shattering glass. Yukio jumped up and turned, wide eyed as he snatched his glasses up and placed them on. He had only a moment to scream as a hand scooped him up.

Yukio was lifted into the air with a whooshing sound and was carted away.

A few feet away, Rin felt a disturbance in his big brother integrated instincts. Sniffing around, Rin's eyes snapped open as a familiar scent was gone.

"Yuki?"

Slowly and sleepily, his eyes turned towards Yukio's bed. Rin blinked several times before Yukio's absence finally registered.

Yukio.

Absent.

Rin shot up and began glancing around wildly before coming to the logical conclusion and laying back down.

"Bathroom."

Then, the six year old noticed the shattered glass…

* * *

The only thing that kept Yukio from screaming was the hand on his mouth. Even that didn't deter the little boy, however, as he soon began to bite at said hand.

Contrary to the belief of many a bully, both Okumura twins were fighters at heart. Yukio, however, knew when to pick his battles.

He knew that against this kidnapper, he'd be helpless.

So, with the maturity of a much older child, Yukio concluded that his only hope was to get his mouth free so he could scream for help.

Amaimon yelped slightly as sharper than they should be teeth nearly pierced his hand before grinning. His little sibling had such razor like teeth! Oh, the things Amaimon would teach him!

Reaching a clearing surrounded by a few warehouses, Amaimon dumped the child on the ground.

Yukio scrambled to his feet and began to back away, eyes wide with fear.

Amaimon grinned at the boy and knelt so they could be eye to eye.

"Hi! My name is-" Amaimon began.

"Daddy! Rin! Creepy gay clown! The police! Anyone!"

Amaimon nearly fell over as the child began to bellow his lungs out. Why was the child screaming? Had he done something wrong?

"Wait, calm down!"

"Help! There's a creepy green haired man covered in dirt! Help!"

Amaimon twitched.

"Now, listen here, I-"

The child, however, wasn't listening. Instead, Amaimon blinked as dirt struck his face. Sand in the eyes classically works on most opponents. Amaimon is not most. As King of the Earth, it didn't even mildly faze him.

Yukio, however, did not know this. So, the little child ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

Amaimon growled.

Yukio screamed as Amaimon flashed before him. A hand gripped his shirt and lifted the whimpering boy in the air.

Amaimon examined him carefully, head tilting to the side.

"You… Are no fun. Are you really my brother?"

Yukio was too frightened to respond. He was going to die. He was sure of it. The weird green man was going to kill him and he'd never see Rin or daddy or any of the other Priests ever agai-

"Get the hell away from my little brother!"

Amaimon had a moment to be surprised. As it was, even a Demon King can be caught unawares.

A little leg coated in blue flame struck his side and Amaimon found himself flying.

Yukio grunted as he hit the ground.

"Yuki! Are you okay?"

Rin was patting him up and down, no doubt checking to see if Yukio was hurt. Yukio sniffed slightly. Do not cry. Do not cry. Six is a big age! Doc year olds do not cry! Do not-

Laughter.

Both twins turned their heads as Amaimon rose from the ground, laughing all the way.

"Who the hell are you!" Rin snapped.

Green eyes met his.

"Hello. My name is Amaimon. You could say I'm your older brother. Now, let's play."

The fist came out of nowhere. Amaimon practically teleported in front of Rin, his fist coming out of nowhere. The six year old's body bent in a concave manner as blood escaped his mouth. Then, he was tossed back, hard.

"Niisan!" Yukio cried.

Amaimon blinked at the boy.

"Niisan… I see. You are the other."

Yukio turned its as Amaimon placed his hand in front of him. A flick knocked Yukio tumbling to the ground.

A roar of rage sounded through the clearing and Amaimon could not help but grin. Turning, he dodged a small fist coated in fire as his youngest sibling attacked him with unending ferocity.

Sliding back, Amaimon smiled.

"Now you're getting it! Play! Let's play! Play with me!"

Blearily, Yukio looked up. Glasses. His glasses had been knocked off by the flick. Eyes darting around, Yukio found them and placed them on his face. He almost wished he hadn't.

Play. That was the word Amaimon used. And, it's exactly what he was doing.

Rin roared as he attacked with all his strength. Savage swings that Yukio had seen take out people three times his age were batted away by Amaimon with hardly a gesture. His twin's eyes had become glowing red and catlike as he struck over and over. His teeth became sharp as Rin struck.

And Amaimon just kept laughing.

"That's right, play! Are you enjoying yourself, little brother? Let it go! Come on! It it all out!"

A pillar of blue blasted from Rin into the sky. Yukio gazed wide eyed as it struck the clouds. Said clouds twisted around the fire and rain erupted down upon them.

Amaimon, once more, was surprised. The shock cost him as Rin tackled him to the ground. With a grunt, the Demon King was pinned. Rin gave a shout and began to punch.

"Stay! Away! From! My! Brother!"

Amaimon twitched and Rin found himself held in the air from an extended arm.

"I _am_ your brother, brat!"

"Nun uh! Yuki is!"

"I'm your older brother!"

Rin was struck momentarily speechless.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Amaimon shouldn't have been surprised by anything Rin did anymore. Unfortunately, Rin wasn't one for logic. And so it was that Amaimon found himself glomped.

"Yuki! He's not a creepy kidnapper! He's our big bro! Which means he's dumber and stronger than me cause I'm dumber than you but stronger than you! He wasn't bein' mean on purpose, he's just a dumbass! As his bros, we must teach him!"

Yukio resisted the urge to smash his gace into the dirt.

* * *

A/N: So… Is anyone up to date with the manga? Because I'm bringing in Shura next so expect spoilers for her background! That, and the manga is awesome.


	6. Nisama?

A/N: So, I have at long last returned. Hi! How is everyone? Enjoy :)

Published: 8/25/2016

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for Shura's background.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 6****

 **Nisama?**

Shiro Fujimoto was going to kill Mephisto. Shiro was not just some ordinary human. He was not just some ordinary Exorcist either. Shiro was the Paladin, the only human alive that could take on a King of Hell at his best and still possibly come out on top singlehandedly. The only other Exorcists on the planet that might be able to match Shiro were the Four Arc Knights, and even they wouldn't stand a chance unless they all decided to team up on Shiro.

Mephisto Pheles was, in reality, Samael, the second most powerful of all the Demon Kings. Should Samael go rogue, he had the potential to wipe out at least half of the True Cross order. Shiro was not even entirely sure he could take out Mephisto if he decided to turn on them. The King of Time, the Angel of Death, Mephisto hid much power behind his otaku facade.

Still, Samael would fall at his hands. Powerful Archdemon or no, this… This had gone too far.

"Don't," Shiro forced himself to bite out, waving down his fellow priests

"But, Fujimoto-"

"Stand down!" Shiro ordered.

Izumi, Nagatomo, Kyodo, and Murata each exchanged glances behind Shiro. However, they obeyed and stood down. They were perhaps one of Shiro's greatest secrets. Here, at the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery, Shiro Fujimoto had not only gathered four powerful Exorcists, they were also beneath the radar of the True Cross Order. None of Shiro's four acolytes had even attempted to pass far into their Exorcist studies. All of them were registered as Lower Class Exorcists.

Well, all his disciples except Shura, but, to be fair, that girl could give even Shiro a run for his money on his bad days. That kind of raw power was hard to hide, and Shura didn't even bother with that.

These four also knew Shiro's true greatest secret. Truth be told, had Shiro not had complete and utter trust in them, he would have executed them all long ago. No hard feelings, but his kids came first. Shiro Fujimoto was a father first, and Paladin of the True Cross Order second.

It was only Yukio's exasperated expression and Rin's grinning face that kept Shiro from attacking. Truly, that was the only reason. His fist clenched slightly, but the Paladin held himself back.

"And then- and then- I was like, you won't harm my lil bro, and the doggies were like, oh no, it's a superhero and they all kneeled before my badassness!" Rin declared.

Amaimon- Shiro was sure that was Amaimon, the bloody King of the Earth, Mephisto was so so dead- blinked.

Yukio's eyes scrunched.

"Tha's not how it happened, niisan!" the little boy snapped.

Rin glared.

"You decined to take a nap, so-"

"Decided, not decined!"

"Wait, so is that why there was a ghoul attempting to guard you? I thought it was Astoroth messing with me again," Amaimon interrupted, sticking a finger in his ear before munching audibly on a piece of candy.

Candy.

Oh, dear lord, no.

"Nichan, nichan, can I have some?"

Nichan? Rin was calling that thing Nichan? Mephisto was so dead.

Without saying a word, Amaimon casually produced a lollipop from… Shiro did not want to know, to be honest… Before handing it over to Rin. Rin squealed in joy and Fujimoto knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Yukio's eyes darted around for a second. It seemed none of the three had detected Shiro or his fellow Exorcists.

"Can I have one too?" the little boy shyly asked.

Amaimon eyes the child.

"Who am I?"

Yukio sighed.

"Amaimon Nisama, Sureme Lord of Cre-cre… Stuff," Yukio amended.

Amaimon smiled at the little boy and produced a different lollipop before handing it over. The six year old, pleased, immediately began to devour his treat.

Shiro's eye twitched. Slowly, his acolytes backed away as Shiro began to slowly shake, a dark cloud literally forming around him.

"Er, Shiro?"

Shiro's head snapped up.

"Yes, Nagamoto?"

"Eh… Maybe you should calm down a bi-"

Nagamoto's next words were interrupted, however, by the one factor the senior Exorcists had forgotten in the wake of their leader's palpable rage.

Amaimon was a Demon Lord.

Contrary to popular belief, he had not survived thousands of years simply because he could overpower his opponents. Amaimon was a thinker, despite appearences. The thing was, the only time Amaimon's mind ran at all was usually when he was engaged in a fight.

Nagamoto froze as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Ah, Exorcists… Or, as I like to call you, Grinders," a voice spoke in Nagamoto's ear. The Exorcist leapt back just in time as a claw swiped at him. Still, he wasn't fast enough and a gash ripped itself open on his shoulder. On the bright side, Nagomoto was a Tamer, so he'd have to bleed eventually.

The six of them stood in a virtual standoff. Amaimon looked annoyed, Shiro had taken the lead, and Nagamoto was checking his shoulder to see if it was infected.

"Grinders?" Izumi suddenly interrupted.

Amaimon glared.

"Of course. What else do you call the annoying enemies whose only purpose is to help you level up? It's called grinding, right?" Amaimon them picked his nose and flung a bugger in Izumi's direction.

It was immediately shot out of the air by Shiro. The gun was then pointed at Amaimon, who tilted his head. Then, the Demon Lord smiled.

"Oh, play! You want to play with me!" Amimon grinned, clapping his hand sin joy and performing a little bounce, "Okay, let's play!"

The bugger Shiro had shot suddenly transformed into a Behemoth as Amaimon snarled. One second, he was in their sights. The next, Izumi was literally slapped aside and a gunshot rang out. Amaimon causally caught the bullet in his hands without even bothering to look, a smirk on the demon's face. The smirk died when the bullet exploded.

"What is th- Holy Water! Why is it always Holy Water! EGYN!"

The earth shifted at its master's rage, exploding in all directions as the Exorcists was suddenly put on the defensive as Kyodo came out of the smoke, fists glowing with power as he swung repeatedly. Bored, Amaimon flicked the Exorcist aside before blocking a sword blow from Izumi.

Amaimon's eyes widened, however, as his precious familiar screeched in pain as Maruta drenched him in flames.

"How dare you," Amaimon's rage caused the earth to shake. With a single stomp, the Exorcists were knocked back and sand rose up to douse the fire. Behemoth gave a cry as he reverted to smaller size before going to his master. Amaimon knelt and petted him. "That's a good boy. You're still weak from that time Iblis torched you, aren't you boy? Go back. I'll kill them myself."

Behemoth gave one last cry before it vanished. Amaimon clenched his fist and stood. Hm. They'd surrounded him. It wouldn't do them any good, but still. His eyes fixed on the leader and at last recognition shot through Amaimon.

"You… You are the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto!"

Eyes wide, Amaimon… Smiled, sharp teeth exposed as he grinned like he had just won the lottery. Arms stretched out on either side of him, Amaimon smirked.

"Come, Paladin. This is what I've been waiting for. Do you have any idea how many centuries it's been since I faced off against a Paladin? Reminds me of the time I took on a Noah, actually," Amaimon declared, a contemplative look on his face.

Without even bothering to look, Amaimon lifted a fist and struck behind him. Nagamoto's summon exploded in a wild array of farming tools.

"I can't be bothered with you ants. I want the prize."

"Stand down!" Fujimoto commanded. Rolling up his sleeves, the Paladin glared. Amaimon could only smile. He was going to get to play with the Paladin of the True Cross Order! Perhaps this would be as fun as the time he dueled Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin at the same time? Okay, so Amaimon had lost that fight and had been forced to find a new body, but still, it had been fun while it had lasted.

Meanwhile…

"How long do we hafta stay hidden?" Rin complained.

Amaimon had literally stomped on the floor, made a hole, dumped them in said hole, then sealed the top all while ranting about annoying ants, his hatred of water, and leveling up. Rin hadn't followed.

Yukio, on the other hand…

"It's still dangerous, Rin. Nisama is prolably fighting a giant demon," Yukio pondered out loud.

Rin stared, wide eyed. Ah. At last. Rin understood the danger and why they had to stay here, why they couldn't run out, why it was vital that they stayed right here in this plac-

"He's fightin' bad guys without me?!" Rin exclaimed, a look of utter betrayal on his tiny face.

Only the small space prevented Yukio from falling over and twitching.

"Ow!"

Why'd Yukio have to smack so hard?

"We can't go out, Rin! It's dangerous," Yukio explained.

Rin, however, just rolled his eyes while puffing out his chest.

"I have superpowers. I'm like Natsu, 'cept I'm cooler 'cause I have blue fire. I think you have powers too, Yuki. You hit really hard!" Rin revealed.

Yukio's eye twitched.

"Ow!"

Now, normally, Rin would never tackle his brother. He had learned at an early age that Yukio was not like he was. Yukio might be smart, he might be awesome, he might be a mini genius that Rin couldn't be more proud of, but he was also frail and weak. However, Rin's demonic side had literally just awoken, so, he didn't exactly think much of it when he tackled his littler brother.

Yukio was shocked. Huh. This… This had never happened before.

"Gettoff!"

"Stop hittin me!"

The two twins began to scuffle about. A misplaced kick hit the ceiling, freeing the two Okumura twins. They spun about on the ground, neither exactly sure how they'd ended back up on the surface. Grabbing each other's shirts, the twin brothers glared at one another.

It was only then that they noticed one particular thing.

On one side, stood their daddy.

On the other, stood their new big brother.

They had somehow managed to get literally right between them.

Yukio and Rin's eyes met for only a split second, then…

"Daddy! Yukio won't stop hittin' me!"

"Rin won't stop being a fucking dumbass!"

"Daddy, Yukio is saying the f word again!"

"URGH!"

And so it was that Rin was tackled to the ground once more.

Dead. Mephisto was so, so dead.

* * *

Mephisto calmly sipped at tea while flipping through the latest issue of Jump. Okay, technically, it was not the latest issue per say.

Mephisto, Demon Lord, Master of Time and Space, typically didn't wait for his manga. Instead, he traveled across time acquiring copies that had yet to be made. Annoyingly, if he tried pulling them from too far in the future, he would end up somehow altering events and the Manga would take a completely different spin.

And because of that…

Mephisto glared.

"How on Earth did I manage to change the Bleach ending that much? How! Hm. I guess there's still time to influence Kubo-sensei and get a different-"

"Mephisto Samael Pheles!"

Mephisto blinked.

That was the only warning the King of Time had before his door exploded. With a casual wave, Mephisto froze a spear of lightning aimed at his head. Sipping his tea and flipping through his Jump one last time, Mephisto casually dodged a bullet. Then the next one. Then the next dozen.

The smell of smoke caused the Demon Lord to pause in his reading of the final showdown between Ichigo and Yhwach, causing Mephisto to at last look up.

Eyes wide, the Demon King leapt to his feat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Few things could provoke such a response from Mephisto Pheles.

He was an ancient being.

Mephisto had been born when Adam had been just an idea. He had witnessed the Fall of Man. He had been there when the Greek Gods had their Titanomachy, he had witnessed the Norse Ragnarok, he alone knew when the true Apocalypse would begin and not those half Apocalypses that the Vampire Slayer down in Sunnydale kept preventing, and he slightly pondered on Azazel's progress on that front was.

Mephisto knew the different realities that intertwined the planet. He had in fact visited several out of boredom.

He had even once dueled the Goddess Kagura. Of course, sensing that victory would cause that entire plane of existence to destabilize, Mephisto had fled, so even he wasn't sure how that fight would have turned out.

All this being said, Mephisto Pheles had seen it all. He'd been everywhere and everywhen. Hell, he even managed to land on Gallifrey's most wanted list because of it. Sadly, they were gone. Something about a time war splitting the different universes apart? It was annoying, in any event, because it limited the alternate realities Mephisto could visit.

That being stated, Mephisto was a very hard person to shock and surprise. Because of that, even he had not expected this level of cruelty, of evil, of twisted sin.

"Stop! Stop! That's my Gintama collection! No! Why are you burning it?"

"Why did you shatter the barriers at my home?" was the cold callous response Mephisto received as Shiro, wonderful Shiro whom Mephisto loved as much as a demon that has lived as long as he had could love a human, cruely poured holy oil about before lighting it.

Mephisto snarled.

"I warned you, the barriers would not-"

Shiro met his gaze and Mephisto momentarily froze. He had forgot for a moment but now, here and now, Mephisto remembered why he respected this human in particular.

Shiro Fujimoto was the Paladin. That was not just some silly title Exorcists bestowed on their strongest. Shiro was the only human alive who could go toe to toe with one of the eight Demon Kings and live to tell about it. Shiro had actually went toe to toe with Satan himself once, but that was another story altogether.

The cocking of a gun snapped Mephisto out of his ponderings as it was aimed at Mephisto's head.

"Tell me, Mephisto, why are my children now calling Amaimon, one of the Eight Demon Lords, Nisama?"

Mephisto could only stare.

"He talked them into calling him Nisama?" Mephisto burst into laughter, doubling over. The bullet he received in response was totally worth it.

* * *

Shura Kirigakure.

Wielder of the Serpent's blade, descendent of Tatsuko, fiance in name to Shiro Fujimoto, bound to the demon Hachiro, a powerful First Class Exorcist, Shura was bored. Bored, bored, bored.

What to do, what to do, what to do.

Becoming an Exorcist had been easy enough. At Shura's level, it had been childsplay. Still, she had stuck to her mentor- after all, she was suppose to have his baby. That was why Hachiro had let Shura go in the first place.

Of course, by now, Shura had realized that Fujimoto had no intent of giving her a baby and that Hachiro most likely knew that when he allowed her to go out and see the world. Either way, Shura was bound to him, like her ancestors before her.

Shura would die at the age of 30. She would grow no older. She would die no younger. That was the limit, the cap, placed on her life, on her existence.

What does one do when they know that, regardless of what they do or say, the day of their death has already been decided?

"Wo hoo! Party!"

Then, without warning, an arm wrapped around Shura and she was pulled back. Instinct kicked in and she spun, her leg swinging. A hand caught said leg and Shura spun, suddenly sober. She smashed a fist into the chest of her assailant before jumping back.

"The Eight Princesses, re- Shiro?"

"Shura," Fujimoto spoke, "I need your help."


	7. The Drawing of the Line

A/N: I've discovered a way past my writer's block. I've no idea of this would work for any of you, but when I first started writing it was all in notebooks. So, when I switch to that, it's a lot easier to get everything out.

Anyways, I'm back! Hi

Published: 9/15/2017

Warnings: For this chapter, none. Shocking, huh

* * *

 ** **Chapter 7****

 **The Drawing of the Line**

Rin's first impression of his new sensei was that she was a complete and utter badass. Not as cool as Amaimon-nii or as daddy, obviously, but still.

She had a demon killing sword!

What was cooler that a demon killing sword? It was totally awesome and Rin so wanted one!

The next moment was one Rin would deny forever. As long as he lived, he would refute it. For the rest of her days, Shura would cackle and tell stories about it, but she was totally lying and mean and she was completely unfair.

No matter what Shura-sensei said, Rin did not squeal like a little girl in delight upon being presented with a sword.

Shura laughed.

"Like it, kid?"

"You bet! I'm just like Ichigo!" Rin declared, not noticing Shura rolling her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. Instead, Rin happily hummed Ranbu no Melody as he swung the sword around a could of times.

Now, for most children, swinging around a sword would be impossible. Swords were heavy. Doing so put a strain on the body, especially at the speed rin was swinging.

Rin, however, as we've already established, is no normal child. To him, the sword might as well have been made of plastic.

"Easy there, kid." Shura have one last chuckle before placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. He smiled up at her and Shura nearly let out a squeal herself.

He was so adorable! Especially with that little fang that was practically jutting out of the side of his mouth.

Not that Shura would ever tell Shiro. Nope. Fuck that. He'd never let her live it down.

"Now," Shura began, drawing her own sword from it's dimensional holding, "let's teach you how to use that thing."

Rin grinned.

Soon, he would be a badass anime hero!

Who knew daddy had been holding so much from them! Actually, come to think of it, how deep did this go? What other secrets and revelations did daddy have yet to give up? What -

Rin's thoughts were interrupted as Shura swung at him. With glee, Rin lost himself in the fight, all thoughts forgotten.

* * *

When a book was flopped down in front of Yukio, he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that shot through his body.

It must have been visible on his face because a comforting hand was soon placed on his shoulder. Yukio looked up.

Daddy's red eyes stared right back at him.

"The first, and most important step, of fighting demons is understanding them, Yukio. Without that, we are at a loss." Daddy spoke.

"Then why isn't Rin in here too?" Yukio couldn't help but point out the obvious.

Shiro sighed. Then, he sat down on the ground and patted the space next to him. Yukio made his way off the desk seat and sat next to his dad on the classroom floor.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Yukio leant into the warmth.

"You and Rin are different, Yukio,'" Daddy began

"You mean he's stronger and special and I'm weak and pathetic." Yukio interrupted, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No. No, Yukio, that's not what I said."

Yukio, however, refused to even look at his daddy.

"Yukio... Yukio, look at me."

Yukio almost didn't. But, that pleading tone in his daddy's voice made all the difference and he looked up.

"You and Rin are different. Every two people are different. It's what makes us individuals. We all have our weaknesses and we all have our strengths. And this, Yukio," Daddy lifted a book, "this is your strength. So, what we have to do is hone what makes you strong, then move from there. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Yukio pondered the words. Taking his time, the child processed it all before finally speaking. "So…. Rin's good at fightin' and I'm good with books?"

Daddy nodded. Yukio supposed he couldn't fault that logic. He was literally bored with regular classes so he sometimes snuck a Calculus book into class. Still, though, something seemed off.

"Shouldn't we also focus on what makes us weak?" Yukio looked up and was met with a proud smirk that made his heart warm.

"Exactly, Yukio. However, that comes after. Now, come on. Let's learn." Daddy stood and held a hand out. Smiling, Yukio took it, mind set on the future.

* * *

Mephisto overlooked the city.

Glorious, all of it.

Humans were oh so fascinating. Yes, they were fleeting. Yes, their existence faded as quickly as one could blink. Bam, the're there and then suddenly, they're not. Still, it was that reality that made them so unique.

They were fascinating to Mephisto because their spark burned out so quickly. IT burned so rapidly, yet so brightly. Such innovative creatures!

This was not the opinion shared by all of his brothers, however. With a slight turn of his head, Mephisto nodded.

"Hello, brother of mine."

Iblis, ever the dramatic, appeared in a pillar of fire in the railing next to Mephisto.

It was here, at this unfinished Skyscraper, that Mephisto liked to come and think. Unfortunately, it was also here he was most likely be pestered.

He really should set up some sort of warding around the place to keep unwanted company out. "Mephisto," Iblis acknowledged before gazing down at the city alongside him. "I will never understand your interest in them."

Mephisto snorted.

"Of course you don't. In the beginning, you judged them. That was your job. But, now that Father has gone away, what are we to do now?"

Iblis grimaced.

"Satan-" he began.

"Is what's left. Not what began. Not what once was," with that, Mephisto stood and stretched his arms out. "I wonder, brother of mine, is that our fate? God's power was too strong; his sight, his existence, too grant to contain itself. So, he became split. The creator of all," Mephisto declared, splaying out one hand, a ball of energy forming in it, "light," he drew the other hand and summoned shadows to it, "and darkness."

Iblis gace a bitter laugh.

"Is that why the humans draw your attention so?"

Mephisto turned to him.

"Why not? They are, after all, made in Father's image. Creatures of light and of the dark," Mephisto stated.

Iblis glanced at the city with distaste.

"They're animals, all of them. No, worse than animals, worse than demons. Demons have no choice. No morality to focus them. Humans, on the other hand, choose the darkness despite knowing the light. They destroy all." Iblis spat.

Mephisto tilted his head.

"Perhaps. In that way, however, they are like us," Mephisto revealed, "for we too can choose to walk either the path that is set out before us. However, this little philosophical discussion is not why you are here, I take it?"

Mephisto smirked as Iblis rose, his amber eyes roaring with barely suppressed flame.

"Father's children. Where have you hidden them?" Iblis demanded, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Mephisto's eyes glistened.

"Oh. Therm. Jealous, are we, brother, of a fire that will one day grow brighter than yours?" Mephisto taunted.

Iblis snared.

"You know as well as I do that no good will come from that abomination's legacy! We should kill them while we can."

Mephisto, however, instead summoned a staff. Pointing it at the other, Mephisto spoke. "I'm afraid not, little brother. I have plans for those two. Oh, I have planes." Mephisto smiled.

Iblis snarled and batted the staff away.

"You have a choice, Mephisto. Join me… Or die."

The flames flared around them, which Mephisto casually waved off easily enough.

"You forget, Iblis, that I have more power than you could ever hope to wield," Mephisto snarled, flaring his own aura. Most would have dropped. Amaimon himself would have waivered.

Iblis, however, instead stood firm.

"Those children are under my protection," Mephisto declared. "Come near them, and I will shove you into a lamp and seal you away for the next five hundred years!" Mephisto threatened.

Iblis barred his teeth.

"This isn't over, Samael. Not by a longshot." Iblis promised, then vanished into a colorful explosion of multicolored flames.

Mephisto twitched as he realized his favorite perch would soon be a pile of ashes as the entire frame of the incomplete building began to burn away. In a moment, Mephisto was gone.


	8. Monsters

A/N: So… Who's up to date with the Manga? My story is officially Au because I have different plans for Yukio then canon seems to be going. Then again, my Yukio is far more… Mentally stable enough than his poor counterpart

Also, we have a time skip. Pretty big one. There'll be flashbacks, but from here the story is going to start taking a more serious turn since we're past that first introductory arc

Published: 11/12/2017

Warnings: Manga Spoilers that actually mess with earlier chapters. Hm. I was enjoying my random references too

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Monsters**

"My name is Yukio Okumura. I will be your teacher of Demonic Pharmaceutics. I understand that we're the same age, but please, I have been trained for this since I was a child and am more than qualified to help all of you grow, if you let me."

"What he means is, _we've_ ," a particular emphasis was put on the 'we', "been trained since we were tiny little fuckin' midgets and are the best of the best, so you'll listen to us if you know what's good for yah!"

"What nii-san means is that, while we are the same age, our experience is enough to qualify the pair of us as fully grown Exorcists, and we will be in charge of this particular cohort."

"What I mean is that listen to us and we'll make you all into badass demon slayers."

Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro, for the life of him, could not make heads or tails of the Okumura twins. They were so different, so odd, so… Unique. They were polar opposites of one another, if Bon was being honest with himself.

The elder, Rin, was so carefree and casual that for a second Bon wondered if there had been a mix up in some hospital somewhere someplace and that he was actually looking at Shima's long lost twin instead. However, there was also a hardened edge to those eyes, a burning fire he once caught a glimpse of, and Bon realized that, despite outward appearances, Rin-sensei was a force to be reckoned with.

Yukio-sensei, on the other hand, was the picture of pure professionalism. Always dressed to impress, his body always carrying the tense form of someone perfectly able and capable of springing up at a moment's notice, his movements cool and controlled.

A storm, contained behind a calm facade.

The two twins were so different from one another, but… They complemented one another in such a perfect synchrony that it was little bizarre.

The Okumura brothers typically didn't speak to one another. At least, not in words or anything that would be comprehensible to outsiders, really.

Instead, they spoke in gestures and looks that relayed a deeper bond, a deeper trust shared between the pair of them that made Bon feel like he was intruding on something private, on something precious.

He couldn't help but look away. He also couldn't help the pang of bitter jealousy that shot through him either.

He, Shima, and Konekomaru had once been that close, he recalled. Once, but no longer. Ever so slowly, Shima had begun to pull away from them and by the time Bon had realized it, it had already been too late.

It had been subtle. It had been slow. Blink, and you would have missed it. And Bon had. He had missed it. He couldn't recall exactly when or how the bond between them had become strained and shattered apart, but it had.

He could never tell what Shima was thinking, Bon realized. Not really. Not anymore. So unlike the Okumura twins, who only had to share a single look to get what the other was thinking.

As for Konekomaru, well… Bon had never really been able to truly read his smaller friend at all, if he was being honest. Koneko was quiet and collective, smart and pensive. He typically kept to himself, kept his thoughts to himself, and was the quiet observer in the background that analyzed everything around him before coming to a conclusion.

The only thing Bon could really be positive of when it came to Koneko were two things, and two things only.

The first truth was Koneko's complete utter boiling hatred for Satan, of which Bon could wholeheartedly agree with. The second truth was Koneko's loyalty towards him, which incidentally had been a direct result of the first truth Bon could proclaim of him.

The second Bon had declared his complete and utter resolve to defeat Satan was the moment Koneko had vowed to help him follow his path, through and through.

They refused to forget the Blue Night, or the horrors that followed it, and they never would.

Which was such a large contrast to Shima, the little pink haired asshole, who walked around with a natural air of I-don't-give-a-fuck, wake me up from my nap later.

Tch. Little shit.

Come to think of it, that was sort of like Rin-sensei's general attitude towards all existence.

It pissed Bon the fuck off. It also pissed him the fuck off that this casual, carefree, annoying little child that knew nothing about the real world was now his goddamn teacher.

He was expected to learn from this? True Cross Academy had truly allowed its standards to drop over time, it seemed. Doubly offensive was Rin-sensei's age. Both the Okumura twins were the same age as him, now that Bon considered it, which annoyed him to no end.

Although, if Bon was being honest, it wasn't the age itself that was such a factor in his dislike. No, it was the attitude, the air with which Rin, and Bon refused to call him Sensei even in his head anymore, carried with him.

Yukio-sensei was the quintessential Exorcist. Rin Okumura was the quintessential dumbass.

Whatever. He'd power through this. Bon, after all, had a single minded determination, an iron strong will that he refused to allow to be shaken or broken.

He would kill Satan if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Mephisto smirked.

Oh, how he loved when events went according to plan, and they currently were. True, Rin Okumura learning of his true nature a full decade before he intended to allow it to happen was not what Mephisto had intended, but fate was interesting like that.

The how still eluded Mephisto, however.

Brother love, break a seal he had forged?

An amusing notion, regardless of how asinine it was. That hadn't stopped him from assuming as such in the heat of the moment, however. Mephisto's seals were based on the ability to manipulate time. Nothing should affect them at all. Nothing should shift at them, or bend them, or have any effect, really.

Then again, the younger brother was immune to oh so many little enchantments Mephisto had experimented with over the years, so that wasn't so surprising.

Perhaps it had been the pair of them that had shattered it? Or perhaps, it had been Yukio alone. His immunity to Mephisto's seals was still oh so fascinating. Perhaps, in a moment of desperation, he had transferred the ability to his brother, if only momentarily?

Perhaps. Perhaps not. Time, at this point, would be all that would tell. Mephisto wasn't bothered by that at all. He was a very patient being, after all.

Amaimon had been the necessary push. A rather rushed push that went along quicker than even Mephisto would have expected, but a welcome one nonetheless. Amaimon had rushed here so quickly with such a wild excitement that it was almost cute. Mephisto squashed down the notion. He refused to be corrupted by Rin Okumura and his rather insistent brother complex moments.

Because of Amaimon's rush to 'play' with his new little brother, Fujimoto had agreed to bring the boys into the Academy. And, truly, the pair of them were prodigies, even if concealing the elder twins flame had been rather tricky.

Well, from most.

The Grigori themselves were not aware. However, the chain of command did in fact go higher than them, contrary to popular knowledge.

"I'm sorry, you did what?"

"I've secretly had the Son of Satan raised by your oh so precious Paladin. Really, we were going to kill him as you suggested, however… Poor, poor Shiro. Such a twisted task you entrusted him with. How cruel, Azazel."

Azazel. Lord of Spirits. The original Azazel, and not that deranged creature Lucifer had named after him. The third strongest among them and whose current state of none crystallization was actually owed to a vaccine he had created based on the children of Satan, not that Mephisto was going to bother revealing that. Yes, he could handle himself against Azazel, but the backlash after such a struggle was not one he wanted to be bothered with in any way, shape, or form.

The burning glare he was met with amused Mephisto.

"What games are you playing now, Samael? Why let the boy live? Why train him? Surely you, of all people, understand how completely and utterly dangerous that child is."

"Why, but of course. I too, remember the first time Satan sired a Nephilim, and the terrors it unleashed upon the world. However… This one, I assure you, is different."

The glare intensified.

"How so?"

"Why, simple really. For one, this one has a far greater grip on his humanity," there was a scoff, "for another, I've created a syphon, a bond that will keep his power from going unchecked, one that he will never willingly break."

"You sound confident of this, Samael. Your arrogance will destroy us all and what we have moved to achieve. How, exactly, have you managed to create such a seal?"

Mephisto's grin grew even larger, growing to maniacal proportions.

"Simple, really. I tied it to the heart of the person he cares about most. Human, demon, whatever the child is is irrelevant, he is bound in chains and he doesn't even realize it."

Yes. A dangerous game. This was a very dangerous game Mephisto was playing. Very, very dangerous. A part of him whispered that he should stop. A part of him warned of how deadly this could turn out. He crushed it down with ease. This was, after all, the only way.

Azazel's eyes glistened with suspicion.

"You will explain everything. And, from the beginning, Samael."

* * *

Had he done the right thing?

Had he really done the right thing?

Shiro Fujimoto tossed back another drink.

Ten years ago, his precious little boy had discovered his flames. His secret. He hadn't discovered everything, no, but enough to slowly realize that he wasn't human. He wasn't human in the slightest. He was something different. Something older. Something ancient.

Shiro remembered the conversation as if it had been yesterday.

Rin had come to him with a bewildered expression on his face, more in confusion than anything else now that Shiro recalled it.

"Is… Is Yuki a monster too, like me?"

The words had hurt more than Shiro cared to admit. Especially with the casual tone that had accompanied them. There was no doubt in Rin's voice about himself. No, he had already come to the conclusion that he was a monster. His only question was whether Yukio was one too.

Shiro had knelt down, gripped the child's shoulders, and stared him in the eyes.

"You are not a monster, Rin." he had stated firmly.

Rin had, in response, raised a single eyebrow.

"Amaimon Niisama," Shiro twitched, "isn't human, so I can't be a human daddy. Wait… You didn't know?" Rin exclaimed, flinching back, eyes wide in surprise.

"No, Rin. I told you, we sealed those powers at birth, remember?" Shiro explained. The child calmed slightly and nodded. "I'll admit… You aren't human, Rin. But, you aren't a monster either. Neither is Amaimon."

"I'm not?" Rin seemed genuinely confused. It hurt. It really did. At least the idea of being a monster didn't seem to phase him, although Shiro was sure that was a matter he should also be concerned with.

"No, Rin. What makes a monster a monster, is choice. You can choose to be good. Or, you can choose to be a monster. You can choose to help others, or to live only for yourself. You have a choice. Do you understand?"

Rin had frowned at him for several seconds before finally giving a nod.

"Bein' a monster isn' somethin' you're born with, but somethin' you choose?"

Shiro gave a single nod.

Rin's frown melted away, changing to that of determination.

"I'm not a monster unless I wanna be one, and since I don't wanna be a monster, I won't be one. Thanks, daddy!"

Rin gave him a toothy grin, wrapped him in a hug, then ran off to play.

Shiro tossed back another drink.

His children were teaching at the Academy now. His children were now Exorcists. Somehow, he knew it would come to this, but a part of him, somewhere in his gut, made him fear.

He supposed that was natural. These were his children, after all.

He just hoped that life didn't toss another major hurdle their way. Really, he truly did.

Elsewhere, hundreds of miles away, Iblis smirked.

Finally, it was done. At long last. It had taken him so long. Far longer than he had expected, but finally, he had the weapon he needed.

"Come, little brother. Let us make Samael regret all the sins he had inflicted upon you."

Glowing yellow eyes met his and Iblis smiled as the world burned blue.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	9. Rin-Sensei

A/N: Hi everyone! How are you all?

To **Blue Banana** : Iblis did not clone Rin. The other brother is revealed in a previous chapter. I took a character from another fandom that can wield blue flame and put them in this story. As to the who, I haven't revealed that yet.

Here's the next chapter! Enhoy :)

Published: 12/13/2017

Warnings: Blue Exorcist Manga Spoilers

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Rin-Sensei**

"Alright, little minions! Welcome to Combat Training!" Rin bellowed out, resisting the urge to rub his palms together evilly as his class finally made their way into the room.

White walls with white panels built to sustain Demon King Level attacks, this room was perfect for Rin, and perfect for his cute little minions. There were a few obstacles scattered here and there, but it was a mostly plain room, massive and expansive. The ceiling was a good forty feet above their heads, minimum.

As the last one, Shima, finally managed to stagger into the room, Rin let loose a small tiny chortle. Hehe. This would be fun.

Rin did have to resist the urge to laugh evilly at all their faces. It wouldn't do if they witnessed their so called teacher rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Then again, Rin wasn't even sure why they'd made him, of all people, a teacher in the first place.

Okay, so his Exorcist skills were on point, but still. Him, teach?

He wasn't a genius, like Yukio. It took him time and effort to get things. It took experience in most cases for Rin to understand, since words and descriptions and those funny pictures in books never did much for him. He was someone who more or less ran around following his instincts, which almost always proved to be correct.

Dad said this made him the perfect teacher for one simple reason. Rin didn't know the material instinctively, which meant he would understand when his students didn't get the material instinctively, and as he had experienced the same dilemma, he would know how to hammer the information into their little heads.

Although, Rin believed his father's logic was flawed. He couldn't very damn well toss these little brats for a week long tortume- ehem, vacation, with Amaimon-nii.

His little minions blinked in surprise, apparently not having noticed Rin until now.

"Rin-ba… Rin-sensei, what are you doing here?" Bon looked like saying the words sensei and Rin in the same sentence were causing him physical pain. Normally, this would annoy Rin, but at the moment all that he could do was smirk evilly at the class. Several of his minions stepped back in evident fright.

Buahahahaha.

Rin made sure to keep the laugh internal. It wouldn't do to have a class run away on him, after all.

"As you all know," Rin began, walking around the students, "I am an Exorcist. I'm also your age. Rin Okumura, Middle First Class." Rin couldn't help but brag. Bon twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by Rin. Oh, this was going to be fun. "I've been training to be an Exorcist for the last ten years, and let me tell you, this business is not all fun and games." Rin revealed, finally stopping to stand before them all. "This isn't an anime. The good guys don't always win. This is war, and the only reason we haven't lost is because the bad guys think it's amusing to play with their food."

Bon, of course, was the one that bristled and looked ready to boil over.

"Sensei, with all do respect-"

"If Lucifer showed up and decided he didn't like this school, he would blow it and all of Tokyo right off the map, and we don't have a single damn Exorcist capable of stopping him." Rin cut across cooly.

It was the reality. It wasn't one he enjoyed learning, either. As one, the students fell silent. For some reason, the pink haired one had been startled by the name 'Lucifer' before calming again. Hm. Odd. Best to watch that one a little more closely.

"But- But, that's not really true, right? The Paladin-" Konekomaru sounded terrified. Rin his a wince. Perhaps he had been too blunt. Still, it was best to be blunt with these little brats. If they didn't understand the situation fully, then they'd be screwed the second they went on the field. Skill only gets you so far, after all.

"The Paladin can certainly harm Lucifer. I never said anything about harming. But stop?" Rin shook his head at the word. "Lucifer is the strongest of the Demon Kings for a reason. He's a fallen ArchAngel, which makes it a thousand times worse. You can blast him with holy weaponry all you want, all it will do is strengthen him."

Which was the truth, unfortunately. Holy weapons or light based weapons only made Lucifer stronger. That made a great deal of weapons wielded by the True Cross Order ineffective. Against almost any demon, attacking with those types of weapons would be the most effective tactic. Against Lucifer, you might as well be feeding him.

In an alternate universe, Sting Eucliffe sneezed.

Some of his little minions were starting to sweat. Good. They were slowly coming to understand the situation.

"My fellow teachers here would prefer I didn't tell this to you all. They'd prefer I ease you all in." Rin stated. "I don't approve of this method. This is your life, and all of you should understand the implications of what exactly were fighting against here. To be frank, the only reason we haven't fallen yet to the demons, ironically, is because there's a group of them helping us."

His class looked very uncomfortable at the words. At last, one of the students, meek and respectful, lifted her hand.

"Yes, Paku?" Rin asked the girl pleasantly. Ha! And Yukio said Rin wouldn't remember any of their names!

Paku looked rather uncomfortable to be put on the spot, which was unusual since the girl had literally brought the attention to herself by raising her hand. Regardless, she spoke, "But, Sensei, why would demons side with humans?"

"Ah! I'm glad you asked that!" Rin said, "Its simple, really: demons in truth _need_ humans. Assiah and Gehenna are mirror worlds. Destroying one would destroy the other. It's human imagination that lets Gehenna even exist. It's inhabitants are more akin to conceptual beings given form than anything else."

"... Then why would a demon want to destroy Assiah?" trust Konekomaru to ask the logical questions.

Rin shrugged.

"Demons are based on concepts, and on human thought. It's what gave birth to them. They tend to skew towards the darker emotions as well. As such, you'll find demons that sympathize with mankind, and these commonly become the familiars of tamers, or you'll find demons that just want to watch the world burn." Rin answered.

Bon looked like he wanted to hit something over and over again until it was nothing more that a bloody unrecognizable smear on the ground.

"Like Satan!" he spat.

Rin resisted the urge to freeze.

Satan. The one major danger behind Rin becoming an Exorcist. Sure, Azazel was aware and he was higher up in the chain of command than even the Grigori, but Rin's status as Satan's son could derail their whole operation. Ironic, because said operation also simultaneously hinged on Rin's status as an Exorcist. And, of course, his first class just had to have victims of the Blue Night.

It wasn't even the fact that Satan was Rin's sperm donor that would have people freaking out. No. He doubted many would give a flying fuck. It was his blue flames that would concern them all. Their utter destructive properties made fear prevalent of them in every regard of the word.

Still…

Rin shook his head to Bon's statement, making the other glare.

"No, not Satan. Normally, I would agree, except for one tiny simple reason: in terms of Demonology, Satan might as well be a fetus in his mother's womb." Rin stated plainly. The class all froze at that.

"What- what do you mean, Rin-sensei?" Shima was the one that spoke this time. Hm. What was with that kid?

"Simple. A few years ago, Satan basically awoke to the reality that this world exists. Before, he was, just like the other demons, a concept. A Baal, if you will." Rin explained. "He's woken before, but other times he immediately fell back to sleep so it wasn't that big a deal. Last time, however… Some of you know exactly what happened last time."

"The Blue Night." Bon hissed with such fury that it was a surprise he wasn't spitting literal poison.

Rin nodded.

"Correct. The Blue Night was Satan's Awakening. And now, he's very, very awake. Even though he's awake, he's been aware of this world for so little time that to him, it's all wonderous and new. Satan himself won't be a threat to humanity unless he can find a suitable vessel. Otherwise, he'll stay trapped in Gehenna."

Nevermind the fact that Rin and Yukio both could count as very suitable vessels.

"Wait… If the Blue Night was his Awakening, how did he father the other Demon Kings?" Pokebrows- wait, no, that wasn't her name, Izumo- spoke.

"That- no one's been able to explain, actually. It's commonly assumed they were all conceived in Gehenna, however." Rin answered. "Now! We're getting off track. Way off track. Now that you guys have a rudimentary understanding of what it is we're fighting against, allow me to explain the purpose of this class!"

Rin turned around and strode towards the center of the room. Pulling a sword from his back, Rin spun and pointed it straight at the reactions ranged. Paku looked terrified. Bon looked like he wanted to tear Rin's throat out with his teeth. Hm. This would be amusing.

"The purpose of this class is to teach all of you self defense. Demons will try and kill you, regardless of what paths as Exorcists you all chose to take. Even if you chose the Doctor Meister and simply stick to the background, healing the wounded, you should at least now some rudimentary self defense." Rin spoke.

"And you're going to teach us that?" Bon sounded skeptical. Rin was starting to get annoyed. Oh, he'd have fun with this one. He just knew it. If Bon wanted to underestimate Rin, that was fine with him. Bon was the one who was going to end up fucked over in the end.

"Yes. Now, come at me. Show me what you've got so I know what I'm working with." Rin commanded.

For a moment, no one moved.

Then, at long last, Shima spoke.

"Er, one at a time or…?"

"All of you." Rin said.

Shima looked startled.

"All of us? But, sensei-"

Before Shima had finished, Rin was already on him. Out of seemingly thin air, Shima summoned a golden K'rik. Rin's sword clashed against it violently, dust blasting around them as Shima's arms nearly gave out from the first blow. He didn't see the kick aimed for his chest, which blasted him into his other classmates.

Several of them screamed.

Brandishing the sword, Rin spoke.

"Yes. All of you. Come at me with the intent to kill. Show me what you're worth."

Shima couldn't resist the urge to groan. Great. Just great. The more easygoing Okumura was going to be the more troublesome out of the pair, annoyingly. Just great.

Bon was the first to take the initiative. With a roar, the Myoo Dharani heir charged without a moment's hesitation, more than anything finding himself pissed and furious at the literally bored stare his sensei was shooting him, telling him that he wasn't enough. That he wasn't strong enough.

The same look people would shoot him when he bellowed out his ambition.

Bon would prove Rin wrong. He would prove them all wrong, because he was the one who would surpass Satan.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Did you really have to hospitalize half the class, Rin?" Fujimoto sighed.

"I was testing their abilities!" Rin protested. "Besides, half is such an exaggeration! I only hospitalized Bon, Shima, and that creepy puppet dude!" he argued.

Fujimoto's face scrunched up in frustration. Shit. Well, he supposed he only had himself to blame.

He had been the one to argue that Rin would make a good teacher, after all.


	10. A Student's Choice

A/N: So, who's keeping up with the manga? Yukio, Yukio, Yukio. No, no, no. I'm not sure which one annoys me more, Yukio or Shima. No, wait. Shima. Definitely Shima. And Yukio, stop acting like an Uchiha!

I do seem to enjoy my references. This one has two. One right after another.

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/25/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Student's Choice**

Yukio was very tempted to hit something, preferably Rin's mock-innocent face. There was nothing innocent about his brother, no matter how much Rin liked to pretend otherwise. His brother was a demon in human flesh by every definition of the word. Rin was a chaos bringer that took joy in messing with people, particularly Yukio because Rin was just that trollish, and making extra work for Yukio seemed to be Rin's entire life purpose, because why else would Rin exist?

To make Yukio's life more complicated, it seemed. Yukio was completely and utterly convinced of that, no matter how silly dad said it was for Yukio to think that or how Shura stated that he was exaggerating it way too much. Those two had no idea. The pair of them had, unfortunately, fallen for the veil of deception Rin liked to weave before people. Rin was just that good.

Rin himself wasn't exactly that dissuading of the notion either whenever Yukio would bring it up. If anything, Rin would laugh, shrug, wrap and arm around Yukio, and state, "Silly Yuki, annoying little siblings is what big brothers are for!"

If that was Rin's description of older siblings, then Rin was doing a damn good job right now of keeping up with his own personal definition of the word.

Yukio twitched, adding to the indent already etched into his face. He was way too young to have frown lines etched into his face, but growing up with Rin made not having said lines and impossible dream.

"You hospitalized three of our Pages."

Ryuji Suguro, heir to a prestigious temple in Kyoto, and one of the star students expected to make it make it high in the ranks of the Order. Nemu Takara, a puppet wield kid that… Creeped the hell out of Yukio, actually. That one, he could let slide. Renzo Shima, an easy going kid with a weird choice of dyed hair, but to each their own.

Rin had left all of them in the hospital. On the first day. Hell, scratch that. On his first class with them. Before any of them were anywhere near close to being combat ready. Rin, of course, had ignored that and decided to start of his class with a bang after having observed Yukio's teaching methods.

The whole point of having Rin sit while Yukio taught class was to prevent this sort of thing from happening, not to help it move along, damn it!

Rin answered Yukio's rather reasonable statement with a rather unreasonable shrug.

"I was testing their abilities." Rin said in response, as if that explained everything and Yukio should just accept it as is. "That Suguro, he's good, but he's got a big head. Takara is so hiding something, so I went a little harder on him. Same with Shima, although I can't tell if it's something big or if the kid just has lottsa talent and is just lazy." Rin stated his assessments, seemingly missing the point entirely that beating up an entire class of students on the first day was frowned upon.

Yukio's facial twitch returned full force. Rin tilted his head, shooting the taller twin a concerned look.

"Yuki, your face is doing that thing again!" Rin exclaimed, pointing wildly at the twitch, concern emanating from Rin in waves. False concern, Yukio was sure. There was no way in hell Rin didn't do this this kind of shit on purpose. There was no way even Rin could be that stupid, even if Yukio did get all the smarts out of their birth.

"Yuki? Why are you drawing your gun?"

"..."

The sound of a click and a gun cocking bounced off the walls. Wearily, Rin decided it would be in his best interest to back away slowly. He should have moved faster. Definitely have moved faster.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Ah, Yukio, stop trying to blast off my feet!"

* * *

Noriko Paku wasn't sure why she had decided to become an Exorcist. Sure, she had decided to follow this path after Izumo had all but dragged her here, but what was it that Paku herself wanted? Did she want to become an Exorcist, did she want to help people, did she want to hunt demons down?

At first, she had thought it was a fun game Izumo had come up with. Sure, games weren't really Izumo's thing, but the whole thing being a game made far more logical sense than demons being real, because really? How utterly terrifying was that, the concept of demons running around, causing chaos and mischief?

It was a scary thought. It really was, because it meant that you couldn't take anything at face value. You couldn't look at the world and just see. You couldn't look at the world and go, oh, that's how it works, or that's how it is.

The world was already confusing enough without adding supernatural forces into the mix, thank you very much.

Politicians lying here and there, news groups trying to influence thought patterns, endless arrays of propaganda, blah blah. Add demons to the mix, and the whole world just kinda tilts sideways.

Not that Paku fell for rumors and deceptions like that easily. If that were true, she and Izumo would have never been friends. Paku hadn't cared what the world had said about Izumo, she had decided to find out for herself. And sure, Izumo wasn't exactly normal and was a lot more freakish than Paku had expected, but Izumo was Paku's best friend. They were so close that Izumo had trusted Paku with this, with this hidden world.

A world of demons and angels, gods and monsters, spirits and ghosts and all sorts of things. Creatures of all kinds, running about the background, causing this and that. Some benevolent, some chaotic, creatures of all religions and backgrounds.

A world Rin-sensei had rather bluntly stated was on the verge of being destroyed.

Paku shivered.

Rin-sensei may have been brash, but he had also been honest. He had been the only honest one so far, now that she thought about it. The other teachers at the Cram School were more matter-of-fact, teaching them this and that, an empty inflection to their voices as they calmly explained things that would make most heads spin.

Rin-sensei, on the other hand, had no qualms about bluntly declaring that their world was literally on the verge of collapse, listing Lucifer himself as the greatest threat to humanity and how humanity had, thus far, only survived because not every demon wanted to see Assiah burn to ash. It was a frightening world they lived in, and now, Paku could see. The veil had been stripped from her eyes, and she could see reality for what it truly was.

Reality was more terrifying than Paku had ever realized.

Yes, she was smart enough to know that things aren't always how they appear, but this drastic change made a shiver run down her spine. She had been tossed head first into this world because Paku hadn't known how to say no to Izumo's pleading expression, and now Paku had been shoved into a world that she didn't really understand and it was so new and unknown and utterly terrifying and-

"Wow, wow, wow! You look like your having a Yuki episode. Deep breaths, 'kay?"

Hands were gripping her shoulders. Hands were gripping her shoulders, firm and warm and strong, grounding her into reality. Paku shook a few more times as she got herself under control before finally looking up. With an eep, she jumped and backed away slightly, bumping into one of the many desks in the abandoned classroom she had escaped into for her little freak out session.

"Rin-sensei!" Paku blurted out in surprise.

Rin-sensei responded with a sunny closed eye smile, those sharp teeth of his poking out of the corners of his mouth as he scratched the back of his head. Paku was glad his eyes were closed. It gave her a bit of time to try and force down the scarlet blush that ran across her face.

"Heh heh. Hi! Do you mind not being so loud? Yuki's kinda mad at me so I decided to hide out in here, he he." Rin explained, eyes opening before frowning slightly. Paku blanched. Was there something on her face? "Hey, why're you all red? Anyways, what's with the freak out, my dear little minion?" Rin questioned, crossing his arms and staring at Paku inquisitively.

Paku twitched. Minion? Oh, this boy had it coming. Paku would make sure of that. High ranking Exorcist or no, Paku would-

Wait.

"Yukio-sensei is mad at you?" Paku asked, having finally latched on to that part of Rin-sensei's little speech.

Rin-sensei gave out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head again.

"Heh heh, yeah. He tried to blast my feet off. Something about, 'Rin-baka, you can't beat up the class on the first day', blah blah blah blah blah blah." Rin gave a casual shrug, as if beating up the class on the first day was a perfectly logical and acceptable practice to partake in.

Elsewhere, Sakata Gintoki sneezed. Was someone saying his signature phrase? No matter. With practiced ease, he flung a bugger and Kagura, who responded by trying to shoot him. Honestly. How rude.

Paku twitched.

"Maybe he has the right idea!" the girl exclaimed, before swinging her fist at full force, sticking her teacher in the chest. Can you blame the girl? Her first day in learning to be an Exorcist, marred by Rin's rather insatiable destructive teaching methods. Paku's fist collided against the solid surface of Rin-sensei's chest with a thud, and the results were as expected.

Paku jumped as she retraced her hand, shaking it in an effort to get rid of the pain now coursing through it. Rin-sensei then proceeded to show off his asshole tendencies by smirking at her. A smirk he quickly suppressed, but a smirk nonetheless.

"Ow! What are you made of!" Paku cried.

"I eat my fruits and vegetables and lots and lots of spinach." Rin-sensei flatly stated with all the seriousness of his rather more professional twin brother.

Elsewhere, a dimension away, Popeye sneezed.

Annoyed, Paku turned away. Striding forth, she tossed herself into a chair before shooting her teacher a challenging look as he simple stood there, not moving a muscle. "Well? You can sit. I won't be yelling. I don't want to be caught in the fight between a pair of monsters, after all."

Rin-sensei snorted.

"Oiy! Yuki might be a monster, but I'll have you know that I'm the good twin, all nice and innocent." Rin-sensei lied through his teeth as he took the chair across from her.

It was Paku's turn to snort.

"Yukio-sensei explained plants. You beat the living shit out of us." Paku wasn't sure what had prompted her to be so blunt, but maybe it had something to do with how utterly done with everything she was.

This first day had been exhausting, and she had no doubt that the days and weeks forward would be no different as long as she continued this path. As long as she continued chasing after Izumo, because this was what Izumo wanted and Paku couldn't say no.

Rin-sensei looked offended.

"For the last time, I was trying to gauge your guy's skill level so I know what I'm working with!" the teenage boy whined with all the air of someone who had explained himself a dozen times over only to receive a blank we-aren't-buying-that-bullshit stare every parent seems to have down to a t.

Which Paku herself had mastered long ago, and a look she shot to him now. Upon spotting it, Rin-sensei actually groaned, slamming his head into the desk.

"You too? Why you? I only bopped you on the head!" Rin-sensei complained, tossing aside the image of a professional teacher figure and instead opting to act closer to his own age, rather than the badass I'm-better-than-you-because-I-have-more-experience attitude he had portrayed in class.

Paku all but growled.

"Because! You showed us how weak and helpless we all are! Do you have any idea how demoralizing that class was?!" Paku cried out.

It had been demoralizing. Sugoro-kun had a broken leg. Shima-kun had a broken arm from just blocking a blow from Rin-sensei. Izumo's fox summons had ended up shredded easily enough by their rampaging teacher.

Rin's eyes darted up to hers in surprise.

"What? No! That wasn't what I was intending!" Rin let out a startled shriek, seemingly shocked by what his actions had caused. "I just needed to know how good you guys are, so I could see what we have to work on in class." he attempted to explain himself.

Paku was having none of it.

"You were showing off! Besides, I think you made it pretty clear that someone like me shouldn't be an Exorcist! That world will eat me alive, from what you stated!"

There. Paku had said it. She'd said what had been worrying her the entire time. She'd stated the truth. This world was going to eat her alive. It was going to chew her into pieces before spitting her out, leaving nothing but a smear. That's how easy Paku would fall. After all, she hadn't been able to do anything against Rin-sensei.

He'd tapped her. Once. On the forehead. That had been enough to take her out of the fight. Just a tap. Just a tap and-

"Hey, hey, you're going into Yuki-mode again! Nuh uh! I put up with that enough from him, I will not have my cute little minions emulating Iceman!" Rin-sensei's voice cut through Paku's thought process rather effectively.

Paku responded with a glare, ignoring the rather earnest expression Rin-sensei was shooting her, before her eyes darted away, looking off into the corner. She couldn't meet that gaze. She couldn't. It was just too hard. Instead, she hissed out several words, tears burning at the edge of her vision.

"What's wrong with my thought process, huh? It's the truth! I'm not fit to be an Exorcist, I'm not strong enough, not brave enough, not-"

Hands gripped her own, squeezing them softly but firmly. Paku froze.

"You aren't weak. You're inexperienced. My job, Paku-san, is to teach you how to unlock your own potential, which is exactly what I'm going to do. So, please, have some faith in me, neh? Have faith in me, and I'll have faith in you. How does that sound?"

Paku looked up.

His expression was so honest. Not a single sign of deception. Not a single sign of a lie. Rin-sensei was being serious. That shouldn't surprise Paku. From what she had seen so far, Rin-sensei wouldn't be able to lie to save his life. Rin-sensei actually believed in her. He really did.

Paku pulled her hands back.

"What if I don't really want to be an Exorcist?"

There. Paku had said that part too. The truth. She didn't really want this life. She hadn't wanted it before, and she definitely didn't want it now. It scared her more now, more than anything. The truth was far more frightening than she had realized. Rin-sensei hadn't bothered beating around the bush like the other teachers had. He'd been blunt and honest and that's what terrified Paku most of all.

Rin-sensei had demolished them.

Rin-sensei had demolished them, after stating that a single Demon King, should he wish it, could level the entire True Cross Order by himself. That was the threat they were facing. This wasn't a war. This was a one sided slaughter.

A tapping alerted her to Rin-sensei's presence again. Paku hadn't noticed, but he had let go of her hands. Or, maybe she had yanked them away. She wasn't sure.

"If this life isn't for you, then so be it." Rin-sensei shrugged, and Paku's heart gave a lurch. Ha! She knew it. Even Rin-sensei didn't believe in her. Rin-sensei wasn't going to beat around the bush. He was going to be blunt with her, because that was just the kind of person Rin-sensei was. He was going to tell her she should just give up, right here and now and-

"That's your choice, Paku-san. Only you can decided that. But… Whatever route you choose, it's always good to know self defense. So, please… Let me teach you. What you do afterwards? That's your choice, and yours alone."

A choice. He was giving her a choice. Paku could turn away. She could walk away and not look back. Eventually, Paku knew that she'd end up leaving the program. She just wasn't cut out for this, and she was currently walking this path because that's what Izumo wanted and Paku was her best friend and best friends stick together, but Paku wasn't sure if she could.

But, Rin-sensei was offering her a choice. No strings attached. Stay, and learn. Stay, learn, and choose what she wanted to do, what path in life Paku wanted to follow. A hand extended towards her, and his eyes still held that same honesty. That same earnest glow.

It was a no brainer, really.

With a firm nod, Paku took the hand, expression determined. Rin-sensei's sunny grin could have lit up the stars.

Outside of the classroom, Yukio couldn't help but snort as he turned away, leaving his brother and his student.

"Rin, Rin, Rin. You always… Always do the things I can't. Maybe you'll be a good teacher after all."


	11. Whatever It Is, It's Rin's Fault

A/N: Hello all. I had the random urge to update this, then blinked when I realized how long it had been. Yikkkkkes. Er. Sorry, all?

Published: 4/19/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 ** **Chapter 11****

 **Whatever It Is, It's Rin's Fault**

"Okie dokie, class!" Rin announced. It had taken much convincing, and Rin was glad his dad was on his side for it, but he had finally been allowed to teach his class again. And look at them! All those adorable faces, peering out at him!

On the other side of the school, within his own classroom while in the middle of grading homework, Yukio froze as he was randomly hit with a pang of jealousy which made him want to fail every single one of these brats. Yukio blinked for a few seconds before shrugging it off, deciding that whatever it was, Rin was responsible.

All around him were the weary faces of his precious students. Well, almost all of them weary.

Paku had a new confidence in her, one Rin had helped spark and inspire. Rin personally patted himself on the back for that one. He knew Paku would probably leave eventually, but if his class could help her further herself in life, then more power to her.

Suguro, on the other hand, had a tick mark above his head. The Myoo Dharan heir, despite being covered in numerous bandages, had a feral grin on his face. Rin met it head on and smirked. Bon's expression twisted to matched his. A pair of monsters, ready to throw down and enjoy the whole ride down to hell.

Rin locked his palms together, rubbing them as his gaze trailed along all his precious little minions. A few of them gulped.

Rin smiled.

"Okay, kiddos! Now that I've got some understanding of your abilities… Let's see what we've got to work on."

Shima tentatively lifted an arm in the air. The one Rin hadn't accidentally fractured. Rin beamed at the pink haired boy.

"How're we gonna do that, hehe?" Shima laughed nervously, looking like he very much wanted to be anywhere but here.

Rin easily heard the unasked question. Bon's feral look suddenly made much for sense.

They were expecting a round two.

Oh, how cute!

In the middle of grading, Yukio pressed a little harder than he intended, pencil shattering apart. In disbelief, Yukio lifted the broken splinters in his hands before sighing, tossing them away.

His little minions were obviously expecting a repeat of their last lesson. Silly minions. Rin knew better than to do that so soon! He'd give them some time before he did that. A little breathing space.

He'd ease them in before striking again. Rin was nice like that. He'd learned from the best.

Amaimon-nii was one hell of a teacher. Sure, Shura had trained Rin how to use a sword properly, but there were things she just didn't get or understand. No one else could, not even Yuki. Rin loved his little brother, but Yukio just didn't… He didn't he get it.

Yukio's demon blood had never awakened. Not like Rin's. Only Amaimon could understand the wild urge Rin would sometimes have to just let loose and destroy.

Yukio twitched. Now, he had the urge to attack Amaimon, of all people. Well, that he could actually do. Amaimon would oblige, and a spar would help reduce his stress, even if Yukio rarely won against the other.

"Not to worry, little minions. We won't be sparring today. At least, not like last time." Rin said.

Konekomaru gave out a sound of relief. Bon alone looked mildly disappointed. Despite Bon's rather hard headed attitude, Rin decided he liked the other boy.

Izumo sneered, crossing her arms at him. Oh? Interesting, interesting.

"So, you aren't going to attack us like a savage animal again?" Izumo snarked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Rin perked. Oh, feisty. This class was going to be awesome!

"Izumo!" Paku cried, shooting her friend an admonishing look.

"'Course not!" Rin responded cheerfully, not at all perturbed. "That will be your final exam!" Rin revealed.

His students froze.

"You see, little guppies, I'm gonna build all of you from the ground up. You've seen how strong I am. I took you all with nothing but a dulled out sword." Rin informed them. Bon, if anything, looked more furious at the words. Ah. What a loving relationship they would have. "So, I'm gonna train you all. If all you get out of my class is basic self defense, that's fine with me." Rin said, pointedly not looking at Paku so as to not draw attention to the girl.

If she didn't want people to know she wasn't in this for the long haul then that was her business and no one else's.

Said girl almost let out a sigh of relief. Luckily, she did not. As it was, Pokebrows still shot her a suspicious look.

"However, for those of you truly aiming to be Exorcists, my goal is to turn you into a group capable of taking me down. Whether you train as a fighter, or train as a healer helping your allies, I'm going to turn you all into the best damn class to graduate from this academy if it kills me!" Rin shouted. The expressions shifted again. Awe, wonder, and a bit of surprise. Rin smiled. "Are you with me?"

He could see it. There, that inspiration, shining in their eyes. Even Puppet boy seemed to be swept away by it, which was really saying something.

"Hai, Rin-Sensei!"

Rin grinned.

* * *

Mephisto plucked another grape. He so enjoyed these. Assiah had oh so many delicacies which he enjoyed oh so much. Why anyone could possibly wish to destroy this realm was beyond him.

But, that was Lucifer and Iblis for you. Their hatred of humanity outmatched their love of the world. Lucifer, and his self righteous nature, believed humans unworthy of their existence. Iblis, on the other hand, wanted to render them all to ash.

Such violent brutes.

The true way… Was to manipulate your way to the top.

Mephisto himself was not a true master of this. No. Even Mephisto could admit, in that field, Azazel had him beat. Sometimes, Mephisto wondered just exactly how the more religious members of the True Cross Order would react if they learned that the entire operation was being run by a Prince of Hell.

Part of Mephisto was tempted to let the information loose just for the look on Arthur Angel's face. Oh, how satisfying that would be, to see that smug little pretty boy realize that everything he lived and fought for was dictated by the very beings he detested so.

Mephisto looked out, gazing out towards his school.

Rin Okumura was a very interesting child.

Mephisto could admit, he'd had his doubts. Rin was a literal wild card, unpredictable to a fault. Oh yes, Mephisto could predict that the boy would do anything for his brother, but the extent of what that 'anything' adhered to was messy, even for a time traveler like Mephisto.

Still. Right now, Rin was not the focus.

Oh, no.

His focus was turned to… Other matters. Other threats. Something else, crawling in the background.

A portal opened, right in the middle of his office. Mephisto popped another grape in his mouth as a figure walked right through. A body tight suit clung to the woman's rather voluptuous figure. Her hair, a dark purple, fell around her heart shaped face, framing it. Brown eyes stared right at him.

Few would dare enter Mephisto's office like this. Few, unless, of course, Mephisto invited them.

"Ultear, my dear. Hello, hello." Mephisto greeted with a grin.

Ah. This one, he'd found when traversing other worlds. Ultear Milkovich, a woman who even a dimension away, had all but worshiped him. Worshiped through her actions, through the magic she practiced and mastered to a t.

Time magic was a tricky thing, but this woman… She'd managed to reverse time itself. Mephisto had to admit, that was an impressive feat. So, when he had found her, he had offered her a deal.

Her youth, her power again, in exchange for serving him. In the end, she had agreed. Eventually.

"Samael." the woman greeted.

Mephisto tsked.

"My dear, why do you insist on using that name?" he groaned, leaning back, sprawled lazily across his chair.

He could practically hear the eye roll as Ultear strode forth. Her hand darted out, a file landing squarely on Mephisto's desk. Mephisto blinked at it a few times before grinning up at her. Ultear's expression, as usual, was one of annoyance.

Honestly. She should learn to live a little.

"Ah, good, good. Tell me, Ultear…" Mephisto's finger tapped against the brown surface of the folder as his eyes locked with hers. "What is my dear brother up to? Iblis did make his threat, but, really, he has been… Oh so quiet, these last few years."

Mephisto was a bit disturbed by it, really.

Iblis usually wasn't this patient. When he wanted something, he'd move and he'd act. He was rather blunt with his intentions, blunt enough to stare Mephisto down and declare loudly how he was going to bring Rin Okumura to an end.

Yet, he hadn't.

It had been ten years, and Iblis had yet to make his move.

Mephisto could admit, this waiting game was starting to make him sweat a little. He was used to being the one countering, but apparently Iblis was content to wait for him to make the first move.

"Read it yourself." Ultear sneered at him, nose upturned. Mephisto rolled his eyes. Seriously. She was more stuck up that Shura, and that woman had a damn streak. Ultear turned away. "Be careful with him. He's… Trickier than you said he would be. I hope you have some sort of counter for what he's cooked up because, I'll admit, I don't."

That caused Mephisto pause. Ultear… Didn't have a counter for what Iblis was planning? This was the same woman that had literally spent decades grooming a child to her chosen role, the same woman that had mastered the art of time magic to the point where she could twist an entire planet back on her demands.

Before Mephisto could say anything, she was gone.

Annoyed, he flipped through the document. Time to see what she had found, then, if she wasn't going to bother revealing it himself.

The first thing he saw was a picture. A youth, drenched in burning blue flames, and eyes. Familiar eyes that had once haunted his nightmares, glowing and golden, peering out right at him.

Right at wherever Ultear had been.

Mephisto resisted the urge to scream.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Iblis was… He was hiding that monster? Mephisto stood and swore, loudly, tossing his arm out and letting a pure blast of power tear through his office. Well. Shit just got complicated.


End file.
